Traições Desenfreadas
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Série de capítulos únicos contando as aventuras sexuais de casais ou trios, alguns inusitados outros normais. Você decide o próximo.
1. Com o sogrão e o cunhado

**Classificação:** +18  
 **Gêneros:** Hentai, Orange, Shounen-ai  
 **Avisos:** Álcool, Bissexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

 **Observações:**

* Short Fic  
* Contém cena de incesto  
* Você decide o próximo  
* Contém cenas de homossexualismo  
* Contém traições  
* Se não gosta não leia, ou dê uma chance.

* * *

— Você não acha que está muito tempo no sol não? — ela ouviu uma voz de homem dizer.  
Sorriu tirando seus óculos e olhando nos olhos claros do seu cunhado.

— Edward — ela disse sorrindo e se levantou o abraçando rapidamente — Como você está? — ela perguntou.  
— Estou ótimo Rose e você? Posso ver que está melhor ainda que antes — ele disse seus olhos descendo pelo corpo dela — O casamento fez bem para você.

Apesar de morarem na mesma cidade, eles se viam poucas vezes e Edward vivia viajando a trabalho.  
Ela corou mordendo a perna de seus óculos de sol.  
Ela era uma mulher alta e linda.

Tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis brilhantes.

Era professora de dança de salão e estava com tudo em cima. Suas pernas torneadas sua barriga lisa sem nenhuma gordura e seus seios empinados e grandes.  
Ela vestia apenas um biquíni vermelho contratando com sua pele clara. Estava tomando sol deitada em uma cadeira na beira da piscina.  
Edward Cullen era o irmão mais novo do seu marido. Ele era tão lindo como Emmett, marido de Rosalie.

Edward era alto e tinha os cabelos rebeldes cor de bronze assim como belos olhos verde que Rose sabia pertencer a sua falecida sogra Elizabeth. Ele era lindo e gostoso também.  
— Oh sim eu estou bem — ela falou sorrindo.  
— Onde está Emmett? — perguntou — Ele disse que era para eu vim aqui hoje á tarde cheguei cedo mais pensei que estaria aqui, meu pai também deve vim aqui mais tarde também — ele disse — Reunião dos Cullen, sabe como é — ele piscou sorrindo torto.  
— Oh droga eu esqueci de avisar. Emmett teve mais uma emergência no hospital e teve que ir, pediu para eu ligar para vocês e avisar, mas acabei esquecendo — ela disse bufando.  
— Esta tudo bem entre vocês? — ele perguntou vendo que ela parecia está com raiva dele.  
— Na verdade não — disse se agachando e pegando a toalha.  
Edward conteu um gemido olhando para a bunda dela coberta apenas por um fio. Ele não tinha culpa de ser homem e sentir desejo pela mulher do irmão. Ela era linda. E ele homem.  
— Vamos entrar está quente aqui — ela falou e entrarem pela cozinha. Rose foi até a geladeira e tirou duas cervejas entregando uma para ele.  
— Então? — Edward falou dando um gole na cerveja gelada.  
— Ain Edward eu preciso desabafar. Estou perdendo a paciência com seu irmão. Ele simplesmente esqueceu que eu existo. Só se lembra do trabalho dele pega plantão atrás de outro mal fala comigo e nem me comer direito ele está.  
— Oh então é serio — Edward disse — Emmett é sortudo em ter uma mulher como você e ele sempre foi tarado vivia comendo qualquer mulher que desse em cima dele antes de conhecer você.

— Pois é isso que me deixa com medo, ele sempre foi tão fogoso, na verdade eu acho que o maldito está me traído hoje eu acordei ele com um boquete daqueles e o desgraçado depois de gozar fugiu de mim como o vampiro foge do alho. E eu estava tão excitada tive que me aliviar com minhas mãos, mas nem isso funcionou direito — ela disse suspirando.

— Rosalie se ele não está sabendo aproveitar a mulher que tem em casa eu posso muito bem cuidar disso, afinal é para isso que serve os cunhados, não? — ele falou direto colocando a mão na perna dela.

— O que você quer dizer? — ela falou se fugindo de inocente, batendo seus cílios.

— Ah Rosalie você sabe muito bem o que eu quero. Você sempre me provocou eu disse um dia que te pegaria de jeito e se meu irmão não está dando conta do recado eu posso muito bem dar.

— Edward como você pode dizer isso eu nunca trai Emm eu o amo e..  
Edward riu alto.—

Nem vem Rose semana passada eu vim aqui e vi você rebolando em cima de um cara tenho certeza que é aquele seu vizinho Charlie Swan tenho que dizer que aquela filha dele é um encanto, sou doido para comer ela — Edward disse se lembrando da mulher que era vizinha de seu irmão.

Ele era tarado nela e vivia a encontrando por aí, ela sempre o provocava de diversas formas o deixava doido de tesão, mas depois o deixava a ver navios e totalmente duro.  
— Eu não sei do que está dizendo — Rose falou surpresa. Mas que culpa tinha, aquele homem era um coroa muito gostoso, ainda mais vestido com uniforme de polícia, Rose só queria ter certeza que o cassetete dele funcionava bem, ah e como funcionava. Se lembrava muito bem de ter conseguido gozar duas vezes só cavalgando naquele membro delicioso que ele tinha. 

— Ah sabe sim e eu já te vi transando também com aquele seu primo Jasper Hale — ele disse — Acho que agora é minha vez. Então porque você não para de fazer esse joguinho e mostra essa putinha que sabemos que está dentro de você? — Ele disse arqueando sua sobrancelha para ela.  
Ela bebeu um gole da cerveja e chupou a ponta da garrafa bem lentamente.  
Saltou do banquinho e andou até Edward. Acariciou seu peito por cima da blusa.  
— Você vai saber guardar esse segredinho? Sem fazer gracinha com meu marido? Eu realmente o amo e não quero me separar dele, mas aquele furor dele acabou e eu sempre fui fogosa — ela disse.  
— Não se preocupe ele é meu irmão e sei que ama você. Agora para de delongas e...  
Ele parou o que ia dizer quando a boca dela cobriu a sua. Sem perder tempo.  
A língua dela se entrelaçou dele e eles se beijaram com luxuria.  
Edward não perdeu tempo e puxou a parte de cima do biquíni dela expondo seus seios brancos com os mamilos rosados.  
— Deliciosa — ele disse lambendo o vão deles.  
Massageou um com a mão enquanto abocanhou o outro. Rose gemeu puxando seu cabelo com uma mão desceu a outra apertando sua ereção por cima de sua calça.  
— Você quer minha boquinha no seu pau quer? — ela sussurrou mansa em seu ouvido.  
— Muito — Edward disse excitado e chutou seus calçados. Rose tirou suas meias e ele abriu sua calça. Ela as tirou dele junto com sua cueca boxer.  
Seu membro duro saltou para fora. Rose o segurou em suas mãos e o massageou apertando com forca o fazendo gemer.  
Ela lambeu sua extensão e ele praguejou segurando seus cabelos loiros e afastando do seu rosto.  
Ela olhou para ele e abriu sua boca deslizando seu membro dentro dela. Ela chupou com forca sua língua brincando com sua glande.  
Ela chupava seu membro com força acariciando suas bolas o lambeu e desceu sua boca para elas brincando com sua língua ali antes de subir e voltar a chupa-lo. Ele puxou o cabelo dela guiando sua boca e definindo o ritmo estocando dentro de sua boca quente e úmida.

— Ah isso que boquinha gostosa chupa meu pau todinho chupa — Edward disse gemendo e empurrando a cabeça dela com força em seu membro.  
— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Ouviram uma voz e Edward sentiu seu sangue gelar encontrando os olhos de seu pai atentos neles.

Tinha se esquecido que ele iria para lá também.

— Pai eu... Eu — Edward gaguejou sem saber o que dizer.  
— Oi sogrão — Rose disse ficando de pé exibindo seus seios excitados para ele — Ainda sabe guardar segredo de Emm? — Ela perguntou pegando a mão de Edward e colocando em cima de seu sexo.  
— Você é uma putinha mesmo — Edward disse rindo no ouvido dela.  
— Claro querida — Carlisle respondeu sorrindo malicioso.  
— Então adoraríamos ter você brincando com a gente — Ela falou. Carlisle sorriu e se aproximou dela acariciando seu rosto.  
— Só não beijo essa boquinha gostosa porque ela tá com gosto do pau do meu filho, mas porque você não me cumprimenta como deve meu pau sente falta de você — ele falou.

— Claro — Ela disse sorrindo e se inclinou ainda de pé abrindo sua calça e expondo seu membro.  
— Vocês já fizeram isso antes? — Edward perguntou curioso.  
— Claro filho precisava ver se Emmett estaria bem servido na cama — Rose bufou massageando o membro de Carlisle.  
— Ele está muito bem servido eu que não estou — ela disse o apertando, fazendo-o gemer.  
— Mas agora você tem a gente Rose — Edward falou puxando sua parte de baixo ela se empinou mais para ele. 

— A vadia tá molhadinha pai — Edward falou acariciando suas dobras enquanto ela chupava com vigor o membro de Carlisle.

Edward penetrou um dedo dentro dela sentindo como ela estava molhada.  
Edward puxou Rosalie e a colocou deitada na mesa, seu rosto ficou virado para baixo, seus cabelos quase tocando no chão, Carlisle voltou a foder a boca dela com força, enquanto Edward abriu as pernas dela e caiu de boca em seu sexo o provando e apreciando.

Ele a chupou com força a fodendo com sua língua, provando do doce néctar do sexo da mulher do seu irmão.

Rose gemia e rebolava em sua boca.

— Me fode Edward — ela pediu se abrindo ainda mais para ele — Quero seu pau me arrombando todinha — ela disse massageando as bolas de seu sogro.

Edward se afastou rapidamente e pegou uma camisinha na sua carteira que estava no bolso da calça no chão.

Carlisle gemia enfiando o membro dele em sua garganta e brincando com os mamilos dela rosados.

— Com prazer — ele disse segurando seu membro duro revestido e guiando para a entrada dela — Ah que boceta gostosa — ele disse segurando seu quadril e investindo com força para dentro dela.  
Rose gemeu voltando a chupar o membro de Carlisle com volúpia  
Ele definia o ritmo segurando seus cabelos e enquanto ela era fodida com vigor na boca, chegando até a se engasgar, Edward metia nela com força.

— Ah que cachorra — Edward disse dando um tapa em sua coxa carnuda.

Ele sentiu que estava perto, com o sexo dela o apertando com força e seu corpo se contorcendo, percebeu seu pai gemendo e gozando na boca dela e logo ele chegou gozando nela não parando até ela também vim.

Os três ficaram ofegantes e em silencio aproveitando a sensação que sentiam.

— Quero comer seu cu — Edward disse saindo de dentro dela, vendo suas mãos separavam sua bunda e ele levou um dedo ao seu buraco rosa.

— Vamos para meu quarto — ela falou — Lá será mais confortável.

Eles sorriram.

— Claro, vadia vai na frente — eles disseram massageando seus membros para ficarem duros novamente.

Rose subiu a escada na frente os guiando até o quarto que dividia com o marido, era amplo o sol entrava pela janela e dava para a piscina.

— De joelhos quero ver você mamando no meu pau junto com o do meu filho — Carlisle disse e ela ficou de joelhos segurou os dois membros um em cada mão e os massageou. Eles dois eram grandes, assim como seu marido e ela sabia que era de família.

Estava se sentindo uma vadia com aqueles dois paus a sua inteira disposição lembrando que era os membros de seu sogro e cunhado.

— Ah sempre sonhei em ter uma putinha me servindo assim — Carlisle disse quando ela os massageou olhando de um para o outro e lambendo os lábios.

— Ah papai, vamos estragar ela hoje — Edward disse.

Ele tratou logo de enfia-lo na boca dela, ficando ainda mais duro, ela o chupou depois Carlisle puxou a cabeça dela para seu membro enfiando ele dentro dela novamente e batendo com ele em sua cara. Eles ficaram revisando por um tempo, sem deixar ela mal respirar.

Rosalie se engasgava quando eles enfiavam até o fundo em sua garganta, ela ficava ofegante e toda babada, mas não conseguia se importar mais, seu sexo já pulsava e ela queria mais.

— Você tem camisinha aqui? — Carlisle perguntou.

— Na gaveta — ela respondeu massageando as bolas de Edward e segurando seu membro.

Carlisle saiu e se sentou na cama, colocando uma camisinha.

— Vem querida, monte aqui para mim — ele disse e ela foi até ele sentando-se de frente, seu sexo deslizando nele com facilidade.

Carlisle deitou na cama apertando os seios dela e abriu a bunda dela para seu filho.

— Venha filho, foda a bunda dessa vadia, olha como está piscando querendo os dois paus dentro dela — Carlisle falou sensualmente.

— Sim, por favor — ela implorou — Quero vocês dois me arrombando.

Edward sorriu malicioso e se posicionou para entrar atrás dela.

Sua bunda já parecia bem dada e ele entrou sem nenhum problema.

Os dois a foderam se dó. Metendo nela com força, ora os dois juntos se mexiam investido nela com força, ora só um ou ora só ela que rebolava, o prazer era de mais e tomavam os corpos dele.

Eles se revezavam Edward saiu de dentro da bunda dela e a puxou ficando de pé na cama e se enfiando em sua boceta, as pernas dela e envolveram em sua cintura e a buraquinho dela já bem aberto ficou a inteira disposição de seu pai que não perdeu tempo em se enfiar dentro dele o arrombando ainda mais.

Eles a apertavam e batiam em sua bunda, apenas a fazendo querer mais e mais.

Quando estavam pertos de gozarem, voltaram a ficar deitados na cama. Dessa vez com Edward por baixo, mas de novo dentro da bunda dela, que estava sentada de costas para ele e de frente para Carlisle que a fodia em sua vagina.

As estocadas eram profundas e as investidas fortes, Rose já havia gozado outra vez, mas eles não haviam parado ainda e ela já estava perto de chegar de novo.

Seus corpos estavam suados e suas respirações ofegantes.

Gemeiam cada vez mais alto com seus orgasmos se aproximando.

Rose gozou com seu corpo se contorcendo e apertando eles que gozaram preenchendo a camisinha.

Caíram na cama os três lado a lado, com Rose no meio dos dois.

— Caralho, meu irmão só pode ser gay para não te comer direito — Edward disse, depois de um momento de silencio.

Ela riu.

— O que importa? Emmett é o amor da minha vida, mas encontrei dois homens para me foderem sempre que quiser — ela disse ainda ofegante.

— Eu posso fazer isso, mas só se você conseguir sua vizinha para mim — Edward falou.

Rosalie sorriu, se lembrando de uma vez que recebeu a visita dela.

A menina era bissexual, Rosalie nunca tinha tido uma experiência com mulher e uma noite que ela foi visita-la, foi a primeira e única vez, mas Bella sabia seduzir uma pessoa como ninguém.

Se deu conta de como ela e Edward eram perfeitos...

Talvez...

Carlisle riu.

— Sim fique com a vizinha e desce minha nora, o sogrão aqui, dá conta — Carlisle falou.

— Com certeza dá — Rose disse deslizado a mão dele por seu estomago e acariciando seu membro.

Agradeceu pela mensagem que Emmett havia mandado falando que estaria de plantão porque ela não tinha planos de acabar aquilo tão cedo.

Afinal não é todo dia que se tem seu sogro e cunhado gostosos a disposição.

E ela ainda tinha muito que aproveitar.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii, alguém ainda aqui? Espero que tenham gostado amores, sei que é diferente os casais, ou trios, mas deem uma chance a fic.  
Já tenho quatro capítulos prontos, vocês vão ditar o ritmo da fic, se não gostaram vai ser só esses capítulos, se gostarem vai ter mais, me deem ideias também.  
Vai ter cenas homossexuais entre a Rosalie e a Bella, a principio, se quiserem posso fazer uma cena gay também, como disse, vocês decidem.

Votem para o que vocês querem no próximo capítulo:

1- Carlisle/Esme  
2- Emmett/ Rosalie  
3- Charlie/ Alice  
4- Rosalie/ Bella/ Edward

Votem no número e falem o que acharam, ansiosa para saber se gostaram!  
Quanto mais rápido comentarem, mais rápido vem o próximo, no mais tardar vou postar dia 19 ta? Para da tempo de lerem e votarem...  
Beijos, lalac


	2. Com o cunhado e a vizinha gostosa

Resultado da votação

1- Carlisle/Esme - 0  
2- Emmett/ Rosalie - 0  
3- Charlie/ Alice – 6 votos  
4- Rosalie/ Bella/ Edward – 22 votos

Para alegrar o domingo de vocês ;)  
Boa Leitura...

* * *

Edward parou o carro em frente à casa conhecida.

Olhou para a casa ao lado esperando ver alguém que realmente queria, mas a casa estava escura e fechada, parecia não ter ninguém ali.

Será que ela não estava ali? ele se perguntou curioso, onde poderia estar? Era sexta à noite...

Suspirou, passando a mão em seu cabelo bagunçado.

Essa estranha obsessão que tinha pela vizinha do seu irmão estava se tornando de mais.

Ele havia a encontrado na semana passada na rua, ele a havia chamado para almoçar com ele, crente que ela aceitaria e quando ela negou foi um choque.

Edward não sabia o que fazia, desde do casamento do irmão com Rosalie em que ele a havia conhecido que estavam nessa briga de gato e rato.

Bella amava provoca-lo, mas sempre quando Edward estava perto de conseguir o que queria ela fugia, era sempre a mesma coisa.

Ela parecia a mulher dos sonhos dele, tinha um corpo com tudo no lugar, peitos grandes e naturais e uma bunda que Edward morria para apertar. Sem falar que ela era morena e Edward amava as morenas.

Mas um dia ele conseguiria.

Um dia ele teria ela.

E quem sabe mais.

Ela era a única mulher que até agora havia despertado no desejo dele de ter algo há mais com uma mulher.

Por enquanto ele se contava com fodas casuais e também com a mulher do seu irmão Rosalie.

Por isso que estava ali.

Eles não haviam se encontrado tinha um mês, desde que ele havia ficado com ela junto com seu pai.

Sabia que ela tinha voltado a ficar alguma outra vez com seu sogro, mas Edward não participou.

Se surpreendeu quando ela ligou para ele dizendo que Emmett tinha ido viajar para um congresso de medicina e ela estava carente e sozinha.

Marcaram de se encontrar aquela noite.

Edward foi em direção à casa do irmão e tocou a campainha, já eram oito e pouco da noite.

Rosalie abriu a porta ela estava muito bonita, vestia uma saia jeans curta com uma blusa vermelha folgada que ficava a cima do seu umbigo.

— Edward — ela disse o deixando entrar na casa.

— Olá Rosalie — ele disse sorrindo malicioso.

Rose sorriu.

— Já jantou? — Ela perguntou.

— Já, agora estou com fome de outra coisa — ele disse direto passando a mão na frente de sua calça jeans e Rosalie notou o volume que já tinha ali.

— Ótimo, você vai precisar disso, vem tenho uma surpresinha para você — ela falou o puxando pela mão.

— O que é? — Ele perguntou curioso.

— Eu sempre cumpro minha promessa, cunhado — ela disse piscando e ele ficou confuso a seguindo.

Foram para o quarto de Rosalie e Emmett, ela o empurrou e ele sentou na cama, já tirando seus sapatos.

— Já volto, fique confortável — ela disse piscando e sumindo por uma porta.

Edward tirou suas meias e abriu sua calça puxando para baixo e tirando sua blusa, ficando só com uma boxer branca, segurou seu membro, ele implorava querendo sair dali.

— Logo, logo, meu garoto — ele disse excitado.

Não demorou nem um minuto para Rosalie sair pela porta.

Ela saiu vestida com uma lingerie bem pequena, vermelha, aquela parecia a cor preferida dela, seu sutiã era de renda e segurava seus seios grandes e naturais, a calcinha também era bem pequena e fio dental, transparente que Edward podia ver seu sexo totalmente depilado.

Mas não foi isso que fez a boca dele se abrir e ele quase gozar em suas calças.

Rosalie não estava sozinha.

Atrás dela apareceu sua vizinha.

Bella.

Ela estava em trajes parecidos com os de Rosalie, vestia um sutiã de renda azul marinho e uma calcinha bem pequena, os seios dela eram menores que os de Rosalie, mesmo assim eram grandes as bastantes para caber na mão de Edward e a bunda dela parecia bem melhor que de Rosalie também.

— Eu disse que sempre cumpro o que prometo e prometi que conseguiria Bella para você — a loira disse.

— Caralho — Edward disse ainda sem conseguir acreditar, seu olhar descendo e subindo pelo corpo de Bella.

Ela riu.

— Mas será do nosso jeito — ela falou pela primeira vez.

Edward queria pegar ela jogar na cama rasgar sua calcinha e meter nela até não ter mais nenhuma gota de prazer para colocar para fora.

Mas se ela queria assim, que fosse assim.

— Vocês mandam — ele disse, seu membro parecia ainda bem maior em sua boxer.

Elas se entreolharam e sorriram.

— Aprecia o show — Rosalie disse e se virou para a morena, que mordeu seus lábios olhando para ela.

Elas se aproximaram, bem lentamente uma da outra.

A mão de Rosalie subiu pelo braço de Bella e a morena desceu pelo braço dela agarrando a cintura dela. Edward pode ver seus braços ficando arrepiados de prazer.

Rosalie gemeu e a boca de Bella encontrou a dela e elas se beijaram com luxuria, profundamente, suas línguas se tocando, deram alguns selinhos, Rosalie lambeu os lábios de Bella e elas deixaram a língua de fora, para Edward ver elas se beijando.

Bella ouviu um gemido dele e se separou de Rosalie, vendo que ele se massageava por cima da cueca.

— Não nada disso, você não pode se tocar, se fizer, nós vamos parar — ela disse, seus lábios parecendo mais suculentos ainda e tudo que ele queria era prova-los.

Edward olhou para ela incrédulo e viu o desafio nos olhos dela, contra vontade tirou sua mão de cima do seu membro.

Ela sorriu satisfeita se voltando para Rosalie, a loira tinha tirado seu sutiã e os seios dela estavam para fora, Bella agarrou um o massageando brincando com seu mamilo rosado, sentiu as mãos dela puxar a peça do seu corpo e ela também ficou com seus seios livros.

Edward quis chorar quando viu os peitos dela.

Eram perfeitos, nem tão grandes e nem tão pequenos, eles eram empinados brancos e com os mamilos em um tom de rosa, mas para o marrom.

Lindos. Maravilhosos e ele não podia sequer toca-los.

Ficou com inveja e ciúmes de Rosalie, quando ela se inclinou e lambeu o vão dos seios dela e seus mamilos.

Viu a mão de Bella descer pelo corpo de Rose e acariciar o sexo dela por cima da calcinha, ambas gemeram.

— Tão molhadinha — Bella disse puxando a cabeça da loira e beijando seu pescoço.

Rose apenas gemeu.

— Porra, vocês estão me matando — Edward disse — Não aguento mais isso — ele disse.

Elas sorriram um para a outra.

Rose ficou de costas e Bella agarrou a bunda dela, puxou a calcinha pelas pernas dela, bem lentamente e ela lambeu a entrada de Rosalie de cima a baixo.

Rosalie gemeu rindo, se virou de frente.

— Não o torture assim — ela disse divertida beijando a levemente.

Bella riu.

Rosalie foi para Edward e sentou atrás dele, o abraçando com suas pernas a boca dela indo para a nuca dele.

Bella finalmente se aproximou de Edward e ele deu graças quando ela se sentou no colo dele, com as pernas em cima das de Rosalie.

Ele virando o hambúrguer no meio daquelas mulheres e não se importava nenhum pouco.

As mãos de Edward foram imediatamente para a bunda dela a apertando, a calcinha de Bella estava tão molhada que molhou a cueca de Edward.

Ela rebolando lentamente nele.

Bella abraçou Rose e as duas se beijaram na frente dele que não perdeu tempo e deu um jeito também de participar do beijo, fazendo eles trocarem um beijo triplo.

Quando sua língua se encontrou com a de Bella, finalmente, ele não aguentou e empurrou Bella na cama a deitando e a beijou profundamente, mas rápido.

Ele puxou a calcinha dela com força até que se rasgasse e não perdeu tempo em cair de boca no sexo nu e depilado dela. Sua entrada estava molhada e a boca de Edward pareceu seu encaixar perfeitamente ali.

Bella gemeu agarrando os cabelos dele com força, querendo que ele a chupasse mais rápido.

Edward fez isso, sentindo alguém puxar a cueca dele liberando seu membro e ele se lembrou de Rosalie. Ela o massageou e o levou a sua boca, chupando o membro dele, suas bolas, dando beijinhos e lambidas e massageando com sua mão o que não cabia em sua boca.

Edward gemeu enquanto chupava Bella, encontrou o clitóris dela e brincou com ele suavemente, circulando sua língua nele devagarzinho enquanto seus dedos entraram dentro do sexo dela e ficaram lá dentro se mexendo como se ele tivesse chamando alguém.

Foi o fim para Bella que rebolou involuntariamente contra a boca dele, sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar ela gemeu alto e gritou gozando na boca dele que fez questão de provar o máximo que conseguia de seu sabor.

Enquanto sentia seu próprio orgasmo se aproximar, a boca de Rosalie e chupando com mais força e ele gozou na boca dela escorrendo um pouco, ela o limpou e bebeu dele, passou a língua na virilha dele a onde ainda tinha uma trilha da seu liquido e o guardou em sua boca, foi até Bella e a beijou fazendo ela provar dele.

— Gostoso — Bella disse lambendo os lábios de Rosalie e o seu.

Ele gemeu, já ficando duro de novo.

— Vem cá, vamos cuidar dessa, loira que a boceta dela deve está pegando fogo — Bella quem disse.

— E como está — Rose falou se deitando e abrindo as pernas e se tocando.

Bella tratou de beijar as coxas dela e lamber sua virilha, Edward se posicionou ao lado dela e junto com Bella eles a chuparam, brincando com seu clitóris e penetrando a língua dentro dela, em um momento a línguas deles se tocaram e Edward não aguentou a puxou beijando a boca dela com desejo.

Bella correspondeu sem conseguir mais controlar o que sentia suas línguas se tocando e seus lábios se beijando.

— Senta em mim, meu pau precisa de você, eu cuido dela aqui, esperei tanto por isso — ele disse e ela apenas assentiu.

Edward se deitou na cama e Rosalie colocou as pernas entre a cara dele para que ele a continuasse chupando ele fez sentindo Bella deslizar uma camisinha em seu membro e segundos depois ele sentia o sexo dela a envolver.

Ele não acreditava que finalmente estava dentro dela e estava perdendo isso, então tratou logo de fazer Rosalie gozar a chupando com mais força e rapidez, com ela rebolando em sua cara enquanto Bella subia e descia em seu membro.

A loira gozou e saiu de cima de Edward ofegante. Ele não perdeu tempo e olhou para Bella que cavalgava nele lentamente, apoiando as mãos em sua barriga.

Os seios dela balançavam suavemente, Edward não aguentou ele a puxou deitando na cama e investiu nela com força, sua boca indo para os seios dela e finalmente provando ele, lambendo e chupando seus mamilos enquanto ele estocava com força dentro dela que rebolava e arranhava suas costas pedindo para ele ir mais rápido e com mais força.

— Não esqueçam de mim — Rosalie disse depois de um momento.

— Nunca linda — Edward disse a contragosto, queria pegar Bella e fugir dali, se a tivesse não precisaria de mais ninguém para se satisfazer.

Mas a mulher do seu irmão estava ali e ele precisava dar atenção a ela também.

Ele tirou a camisinha e Rosalie entregou outra.

— Fica de quatro vadia — Edward disse e Rosalie ficou de quatro em cima de Bella, de modo que a boca dela estivesse no sexo de Bella, Rosalie se empinou para Edward que entrou dentro do sexo dela, vendo que a loira lambia e chupava Bella.

Ele investiu em Rosalie entrando e saindo, sentiu algo úmido deslizar a onde eles estavam ligados até suas bolas.

Era a língua de Bella ele ficou mais excitado sentindo a língua dela lambendo ele e Rosalie enquanto ele investia dentro dela.

Os corpos deles foram tomados por gemidos de prazer e mais um pouco Rosalie e Bella gozaram.

Mas Edward se segurou o máximo para não gozar. Ele saiu dentro de Rosalie e tirou a camisinha.

— Me chupem — ele pediu se sentando na cama e massageando seus membros.

Ambas ainda moles por causa dos orgasmos que tiveram, ficaram entre as pernas dele o chuparam, o membro dele revezando na boca de uma e da outra, elas lambendo, beijando, chupando toda sua extensão, sua glande e suas bolas.

Edward gemeu investindo com força na boca de uma e outra até que gozou, seu liquido sujando o rosto das duas.

Elas riram e se limpando com a língua uma o rosto da outra e terminaram se beijando.

Os três se deitaram na cama, seus corpos estavam suados e cansados, mas eles queriam mais, estavam apenas dando um tempinho, para se recuperarem.

— Você não mentiu quando disse que ele era grande Rose — Bella quebrou o silêncio apoiando seu braço no peito de Edward que estava no meio das duas.

— Eu falei que você ia gostar — Rosalie disse.

Edward olhou para Bella.

— E eu falei que um dia ia foder você — ele disse a mão dele encontrando a dela, entrelaçaram seus dedos.

— E eu falei que não ia querer parar — ela disse olhando profundamente para ele.

Edward não aguentou e a puxou beijando a boca dela com desejo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um sentimento que ambos tinham medo de admitir.

Rosalie olhou para os dois, eram como se eles tivessem em sua própria bolha de prazer.

Ela sorriu.

Sabia que eles seriam prefeitos um para o outro, mas enquanto não percebiam isso, ela se aproveitaria, pelo menos aquela noite que ainda estava longe de acabar

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Eu sei que não foi muito grande o capítulo e nem ficou lá essas coisas, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado.

E não pude deixar de fazer bellward mais romanticozinho né, ainda tem continuação da história dos dois...

Bom, comentem e não esqueçam de votar nas opções abaixo:

Bom finalzinho de domingo, beijos!

Opções:

1\. Esme/ Carlisle

2\. Charlie/ Alice

3\. Emmett/ Tanya

4\. Edward/ Bella


	3. Cavalgando no Chef Swan

Oi amores o resultado da votação ficou assim:

1\. 1. Esme/ Carlisle - 2 votos

2\. 2.Charlie/ Alice – 10 votos

3\. 3. Emmett/ Tanya – 5 votos

4\. 4. Edward/ Bella – 9 votos

Boa leitura...

* * *

O chef de polícia estava indo para o trabalho, dirigindo tranquilamente pela rua.

Estava cedo ainda.

Era segunda feira, sua filha, Bella, não tinha dormido em casa o final de semana todo e isso não o surpreendia, ele sabia que a filha sabia muito bem se defender e ela sempre sumia assim, mandando apenas uma mensagem para ele.

Estava parada em um cruzamento quando a viu.

Ela corria na calçada tranquilamente, estava usando um top branco que apertava seus seios com uma blusa folgada por cima e tinha um decote bem generoso, sua barriga lisa estava de fora e logo abaixo havia um short de lycra que deixava muito evidente as curvas da tua bunda e o pequeno V na virilha dela.

Charlie, sentiu sua garganta seca e então a mulher tropeçou caindo no chão, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de encostar o carro.

— Senhorita você está bem? — ele disse se aproximando da mulher. Notando seus olhos cor de mel, seu cabelo curto estava preso, ela era bem baixa e parecia ainda mais apetitosa de perto.

— Ai me ajuda, eu cai, meu pé está doendo — ela disse, sua voz era manhosa.

— Calma — ele disse — Consegue se levantar? — ele perguntou.

Seus olhos se apertaram.

— Acho que não, chef Swan — ela disse olhando seu nome na roupa — Não pode me ajudar? Minha casa é aqui perto — ela falou, piscando seus olhos para ele.

Ele olhou desconfiado para a garota, mas sorriu.

— Claro, venha — ele disse e a pegou facilmente no colo.

O corpo dela era leve e tinha um cheiro bem agradável feminino, ela colocou suas mãos no pescoço dele, mostrando a casa que era apenas a três casas de distância.

Ele andou com ela até lá, em silencio. A mulher era leve e Charlie agradecia esses momentos por ser obrigado a se exercitar todo dia, tinha que manter a forma.

Ele não era sarado, mas para sua idade de 50 anos tinha um corpo muito bom, fazendo o estilo papai bom de foder.

— Pode entrar, está aberto — ela disse e ele fez isso a colocando no sofá da sala.

Era uma casa bem arrumada e bonita.

— Sabe que é perigoso deixar a porta aberta não? Pode entrar alguém perigoso — ele falou.

— Eu não tenho medo do perigo — a mulher disse e Charlie de repente soube que ela queria algo bem mais — Onde tem gelo? Posso pegar para você colocar no seu pé.

— Por ali é a cozinha — ela disse.

— Com licença — ele pediu se levantando e indo até lá.

Achou a geladeira e sem se preocupar pegou o gelo, enrolando em um pano em cima da ilha da cozinha e voltou para sala.

Seu corpo se arrepiou quando ele a encontrou já sem tênis e sem a blusa, ela estava vestida só cum um top decotado. Seus seios eram pequenos, proporcional ao seu corpo.

— Espero que não se importe está calor — ela disse.

— É sua casa — ele disse apenas e olhando o pé dela — Não está inchado você deve ficar bem — ele disse. Seu pé era pequeno e delicado, assim como ela.

A mulher suspirou.

— Obrigada por cuidar de mim, chefe — ela disse e abriu mais suas pernas, colocando a mão em seu peito — Não posso fazer nada por você? — ela disse seus olhos maliciosos cheios de segunda intenção.

— É melhor não — ele disse pigarreando, sentindo seu membro começar a se excitar — Seus pais pode chegar e...

— Oh não, eu não moro com eles — ela disse — E sou mais velha do que aparento ser — ela se aproximou inclinando para ele — Além disso, sempre quis fazer coisas malvadas com um policial — falou assoprando no pescoço dele.

Charlie conteu um gemido.

— Qual o seu nome, querida? — ele perguntou docemente.

— Alice — ela falou apenas.

Charlie olhou ao redor se certificando que as janelas estavam todas cobertas de cortina.

— Na verdade acho que você pode fazer algo por mim sim — ele falou e então se levantou, abrindo apenas a braguilha da sua calça.

Uma coisa que ele odiava era usar cueca.

Era raro ele usar e as vezes bem conveniente. Como agora.

Ele desceu o zíper e puxou seu membro para fora.

Ele não estava totalmente duro, mas era bem grande, com a cabeça vermelha e alguns pelos ao redor, mas nada exagerado.

Alice segurou no membro dele e aproximou sua boca, ela subiu e desceu sua mão nele, deixando-o mais duro.

Charlie gemeu e empurrou sua cabeça na direção dele, Alice então chupou a pontinha antes de colocar o máximo que conseguiu em sua boca, ela chupou com força e o soltou, repetindo o processo várias vezes, ela lambeu sua extensão, puxando o prepúcio e gemendo.

— Chupa bem gostoso cachorra — ele falou gemendo estocando na boca dela, segurou seu cabelo e investiu seu membro pra dentro dela, tirando e colocando.

Alice abriu sua boca o máximo que conseguiu querendo colocar o membro dele todo em sua boca, ela se engasgava, mas não parava de tentar até que conseguiu, ela o chupou forte depois desceu para suas bolas.

— Ahhh, que boquinha, sua puta — ele disse empurrando a cabeça dela contra seu membro, ele investiu com força estocando dentro dela.

Depois empurrou respirando fundo.

— Venha, coloca essa bocetinha no meu pau, não tenho mais 20 anos para ter duas ereções seguidas — ele disse a fazendo rir.

Alice pegou uma camisinha, sem Charlie saber da onde e colocou no seu membro.

Ela tirou sua roupa ficando nua e sentou no sofá, deslizando no membro dele com facilidade.

— Ah, que bocetinha, rebola vai — ele disse puxando o cabelo dela, segurando em sua bunda.

Alice gemeu, a boca dele beijando seus seios, enquanto ela rebolava, freneticamente sem parar.

Ele estocava dentro dela, apertando sua bunda, gemendo forte.

Quando ela sentia que ele estava perto de gozar, ela parava e diminuía o ritmo até voltar a rebolar fortemente.

Charlie não aguentando aquele joguinho dela, a tirou de cima dele e a colocou deitada no sofá, ele segurou com força, dando um tapa em sua bunda, e investiu com força, nela colocando as pernas dela em seus ombros, ele foi fundo, levando seu dedo ao clitóris dela.

Alice gritou seu corpo todo se contorcendo.

— Ahh isso, chef Swan, me fode com força... que delicia — Alice gemia, empinando sua bunda.

Charlie investia cada vez mais forte, urrando, seu corpo todo tremendo.

O corpo de Alice se contorceu e ela gozou forte.

— Ahh isso me aperta ahh — Charlie disse sentindo seu ápice também perto, ele tirou seu membro de dentro dela junto com a camisinha e gozou em sua barriga, espalhando seu liquido nela.

Alice sorriu para ele e puxou-o pelo pescoço dando um beijo em sua boca. Sua pequena língua encontrando a dele e eles se beijaram com luxuria.

— Obrigada pelo seu serviços Cheff Swan.

— Sempre que precisar senhorita — ele disse piscando e se levantou — Estou aqui para o melhor dos cidadões, principalmente de moças como você.

Vestiu sua roupa e saiu da casa de Alice que ainda estava nua no sofá.

Não demorou muito para um homem aparecer na sala.

Ele era alto, tinha um corpo malhado, sem muito exagero, loiro de olhos dourados.

— Porra Alie, nunca vi você rebolar daquele jeito — ele disse.

Jasper estava vestido apenas com uma bermuda que não escondia em nada seu membro excitado com o que ele tinha assistido.

— Ai eu sei, mas o pau o chefe é tão bom para cavalgar, me senti uma amazonas, você gostou? — ela piscou para o marido.

— Uma porra fodida que sim, agora porque você não vem cuidar de mim, hein? — ele disse puxando sua bermuda para baixo, seu membro saltando para fora.

— Sempre, meu amor — ela respondeu sorrindo, indo para seu marido que amava vê-la com outros homens.

Cada casal com sua loucura.

E eles tinham muitas para contar.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, o que acharam do chefe Swan? E de Jasper e Alice? Espero que tenham gostado...

Comentem e votem, as opções são:

1\. Carlisle/ Nessie - A ninfeta atrevida

2\. Bella/ Edward - Acertando as contas

3\. Emmett/ Tanya - Uma ultima vez?

4\. Bella / Phil - Seduzindo o padrasto

Eiiita qual será que vai ganhar?

Aguardando ansiosa para saber...

beijinhos,

lalac


	4. Acertando as contas

Resultado da votação:

1\. Carlisle/ Nessie - 10 votos  
2\. Bella/ Edward - 12 votos

3\. Emmett/ Tanya - 2 votos

4\. Bella / Phil - 6 votos

* * *

Edward estava puto.

Muito puto.

Puto pela cena que via.

Puto por estar excitado.

Puto por ele não está ali com ela.

Ou melhor puto ainda era pouco para o estado que ele se encontrava.

Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Porque as coisas tinham dado tão errado assim?

Depois de encontrar Isabella na casa de Rosalie, eles passaram o final de semana inteiro juntos no apartamento de Edward, sem vestir nenhum tipo de roupa e fazendo o melhor sexo da vida dele a cada vez que estavam juntos.

Eles mal conversavam.

Só comiam, transavam, dormiam, banhavam, transavam, travam, transavam, dormia, comiam.

Porra havia sido o melhor final de semana da vida dele.

E por mais que mal tivessem conversado.

Ele sentiu uma ligação e cumplicidade tão forte com ela, difícil de acreditar.

Pela primeira vez na vida.

Ele queria algo sério.

Realmente.

Ele queria Isabella com ele.

Ali.

Ao seu lado.

Não beijando a porra de uma outra mulher como estava fazendo na pista de dança enquanto um outro cara se esfregava nela.

O que afinal tinha acontecido?

Era o que ele queria saber.

Quando ele acordou na segunda de manhã, Bella não estava mais ao seu lado na cama.

Não havia nenhum bilhete nem nada.

Ele passou a semana toda tentando falar com ela em sua casa, mas nunca a via saindo ou entrando na mesma.

Só depois que havia visto que não havia pego o número do celular dela, o que já o deixou irritado.

Ele tentou falar com Rosalie para ver se ela tinha, mas qual foi sua surpresa ao chegar lá e encontrar ela e seu irmão quase se comendo ali mesmo na entrada da casa.

Argh!

Ele que não iria interromper o que quer que estivesse acontecendo.

No fundo sabiam que ambos se amavam e eram perfeitos juntos.

Amavam.

Será que ele amava Isabella?

Havia se questionado isso a semana inteira.

Queria tanto vê-la e abraça-la.

Tê-la só para ele.

Ser algo mais do que só apenas sexo.

E se isso significasse amor.

Que assim fosse.

No sábado teve a ideia de ir para uma boate que já haviam se encontrado.

Ele chegou lá e foi direto para o bar, olhando atentamente cada mulher que se parecia com Isabella.

Quando finalmente a viu chegar, seu sorriso podia iluminar mais do que o jogo de luz da boate.

Ela estava maravilhosa, vestido uma saia cheia de lantejoulas preta com uma blusa branca com um decote generoso e sandálias de salto.

Eles se olharam por um momento e ela parecia está indo em sua direção quando do nado ele sentiu alguém se esbarrar nele e começar a falar.

Edward olhou vendo que era uma mulher ruiva, os seios dela faltavam escapar pelo decote, percebeu na verdade que ela queria paquerar ele e ele a dispensou rapidamente.

Quando voltou a olhar Isabella já não estava mais lá.

Ele olhou ao redor a procura dela e quando a viu estava dançando na pista.

Ele estava prestes a ir dançar com ela, quando um homem se aproximou e a agarrou.

Ele nunca ficou com tantos ciúmes de algo em sua vida.

E tudo pirou quando apareceu uma mulher a cumprimentando e elas se beijaram.

Na boca.

Porra.

Ele nunca iria aceitar isso.

Ele tinha que fazer algo.

E quando ele não podia pensar que poderia ficar pior.

Isabella soltou a garota e se virou beijando o homem na boca também.

Ah não.

Não mesmo.

Isabella era sua e de mais ninguém.

A não ser se ele participasse também.

Estava na hora dela saber disso.

E seria por bem ou por mal.

Edward virou o drink que estava bebendo todo de uma vez e quando percebeu ele estava puxando Bella da pista de dança.

— Me solte o que você está fazendo? — ela disse puxando seu braço que ele segurava com força.

— Eu que te pergunto que porra foi aquela ali? — ele disse com raiva.

— Eu estava me divertindo assim como você parecia estar se divertindo com aquela mulher quando eu cheguei aqui — ela disse com raiva também.

Ele riu pela primeira vez entendendo que ela só poderia está com ciúmes dele.

—Isso tudo é ciúmes?

Ela riu também.

—Ciúmes de que? Nós não temos nada — ela falou.

— Ai que você se engana Isabella você é minha escutou. Vamos sair daqui.

— Eu não vou sair daqui com você — ela disse e ele bufou e sem falar nada a pegou com facilidade e a jogou em seu ombro, tendo cuidado de segurar em sua saia para que não subisse e mostrasse o que não era para ninguém ver a não ser ele — Edward me coloque no chão! — ela gritou em vão.

Ele saiu com ela pela boate e só a colocou no chão quando chegou perto do seu carro.

— Qual é o seu problema? — ela disse cruzando seus braços, seu rosto estava vermelho e seus lábios com um bico.

Ela parecia muito brava e isso o excitou.

— Eu que te pergunto, porque você foi embora e não falou nada comigo? — ele disse a pergunta a surpreendendo.

— Pensei que era o que você quisesse que eu fizesse.

Ele bufou.

— Não eu queria que tivesse ficado e acordado com você ao meu lado.

— E como você queria que eu tivesse adivinhado?

— Bella, olha — ele segurou em seu rosto olhando em seus olhos — Eu sei que esse final de semana nós só fizemos sexo, sexo, sexo e mal conversamos. Mas eu não quero só isso com você, nunca senti essa necessidade de ter algo mais com uma pessoa, mas com você eu sinto e quero descobrir a onde isso pode nos levar. Eu quero que seja só nós dois.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — ela perguntou seu coração acelerando — Você quer namorar comigo é isso? — ela perguntou.

— Se isso a fizer minha, sim, eu quero ser seu namorado, quero conhecer você toda, seu lado pervertido e seu lado doce. Eu quero você.

Bella sorriu, um sorriso que fez o coração de Edward acelerar.

— Eu também o quero, nós transamos o final de semana inteiro eu não queria acordar com você me mandando embora por isso fui antes de isso acontecer. Então vamos fazer isso, só que saiba eu não o compartilharei com mais nenhuma mulher — ela disse.

Será mesmo que não?

Ele sorriu torto.

— Eu só preciso de você, você vale por mil — ele disse a abraçando.

— Acho bom mesmo — ela falou e colou seus lábios nos dele finalmente.

O beijo foi profundo, suas línguas se tocando e se acariciando.

Edward imprensou Bella na lateral do carro, o desejo subindo neles, as mãos dele acariciaram suas costas, a dele seguraram em um seio dela o massageando enquanto ele pressionava seu membro que já estava duro no corpo dela.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, ele desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela beijando e chupando sua pele, suas mãos subindo pelas coxas dela levantando sua saia, Bella estava com as pernas entrelaçadas ao redor dele, que esfregava sua ereção nela, antes de voltar a beijar seus lábios.

— Procurem um quarto — ouviram uma voz gritar e se separaram ofegantes, sorriram um para o outro.

—Acho que podemos nos conhecer melhor amanhã não? — ela perguntou.

— Definitivamente, teremos tempo para isso depois, preciso me afundar em você agora — ele disse se separando dela.

Bella assentiu tentando se sustentar nos saltos com sua perna bamba, ele abriu a porta para ela entrar e entrou logo depois dela, ao lado do motorista.

— Meu apartamento ou um hotel? — ele perguntou.

— Minha casa, é bem mais perto — ela disse colocando sua mão na perna dele.

— Seu pai?

— Está no turno da noite na delegacia, só vai chegar de manhã.

— ótimo — ele disse acelerando o carro.

Bella sorriu para e se agachou.

Ela abriu suas coxas e conseguiu puxar seu membro duro para fora.

— Droga Bella, não — Edward disse gemendo com ela lambendo sua glande.

— Shii — Bella falou colocando a cabeça dele em sua boca e chupando, brincando com a ponta de sua língua nele.

Edward apertou o volante com força, diminuindo a velocidade.

— Droga não vou conseguir chegar na sua casa — ele disse freando o carro rapidamente.

Bella olhou para ele confusa.

Edward fechou as calças e saiu do carro.

Bella olhou ao redor, notando que estavam em uma rua deserta, com algumas arvores, a pista no meio deles. Edward havia parado no estacionamento.

Ele puxou Bella do carro e andou com ela, passando por duas arvores, quando achou uma grande e com o tronco bem grosso ele empurrou Bella, atacando seus lábios.

Eles podiam ver a pista da onde estava, mas ninguém passava ali, e mesmo se passassem não ia ver eles.

Estava escuro e a iluminação dali, era proveniente do poste na rua.

Edward puxou a saia dela para cima fazendo ela entrelaçar de novo sua perna ao redor dele.

Bella gemeu mordendo o lábio dele, apertando seus cabelos com força.

Ele puxou a calcinha dela para o lado abrindo suas calças e puxando seu membro para fora.

— Porra tão molhada — ele disse sentindo sua entrada quente em seus dedos.

— Me fode Edward com força — ela pediu.

Ele então empurrou para dentro dela, bruscamente, atacando sus lábios, a segurando contra a arvore.

Eles gemeram com força, ele estocando fundo e bombeando rápido dentro dela.

— Porra, porra, não vou conseguir durar muito — ele disse, as costas dela pressionando no tronco com força.

— Ahh isso eu também não, seu pau é tão gostoso — ela disse gemendo e rebolando sem se importar se alguém podia escutar.

Edward colocou ela no chão e mandou ela segurar nas arvores, dando um tapa na sua bunda.

— Tô louco para foder esse cuzinho gostoso, mas só depois — ele disse acariciando sua entrada traseira e se enfiando no sexo dela de novo.

Suas investidas foram fortes e rápidas.

Não demorou muito e ambos gemeram alto, gozando juntos, Bella mordendo com força seu ombro por cima da blusa.

— Caralho, isso foi de mais — ele disse ofegante saindo de dentro dela — Machuquei você? — perguntou.

— Acho que minhas costas vão está roxas amanhã e minhas mãos com alguns arranhões, mas nada que não vala o esforço — ela piscou.

Ele sorriu torto.

— Mas não era mais fácil o carro? — ela disse.

Ele franziu sua testa.

— Porra só queria me afundar em você logo não pensei direito, acho que agora dou conta de chegar a sua casa.

— Ótimo — ela disse e eles se beijaram.

Um beijo mais calmo que os outros, lento, mas profundo, fazendo ambos saberem que de alguma forma aquilo ia dá certo.

Se separaram ofegantes e se olhando profundamente.

E essa história ainda iria render muito.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, voltei rápido hein!  
Seei que foi rápido a cena de sexo e não foi lá essas coisas, mas era tesão de mais para preliminares, espero que tenham gostado e pode ter certeza que esses dois vão fazer muuitas loucuras, tenho umas ideias que até eu me assusto kkkkk

Bom vamos continuar ainda com alguns casais na votação, só acrescentei um trio haha

Voteem e comentem muuuuito

1\. Carlisle/ Nessie

2\. Emmett/ Tanya

3\. Bella / Phil

4\. Edward/ Emmett / Esme

beijinhos


	5. Última Vez?

Oii

Resultado da Votação:

1\. Carlisle/ Nessie 7 votos

2\. Emmett/ Tanya 11 votos

3\. Bella / Phil 6 votos

4\. Edward/ Emmett / Esme 10 votos

* * *

Ele suspirou encarando a porta.

Ele não sabia porque ainda insistia isso.

No fundo, no fundo ele se odiava por fazer aquilo.

Ele não queria.

Ele amava sua esposa.

Mas havia ficado com tanta, mas tanta raiva quando viu ela com seu primo Jasper.

Ele se sentia tão traído. Seu coração estava quebrado.

Mas ele não queria mais aquilo.

Ele queria perdoar sua esposa, queria conversar com ela, ama-la de novo.

Ele amava tanto sua ursinha, não aguentava mais aquela situação.

Emmett sabia que no fundo no fundo, ele estava sendo um hipócrita.

Quantas e quantas vezes ele já não havia traído Rosalie?

Ele sabia que ela dava suas escapadas de cerca ainda quando namoravam, ele perdoava isso, porque ele também dava.

Mas eles haviam prometido. Nunca mais fariam isso depois do casamento.

A última vez que Emmett havia traído ela foi na sua despedida de solteiro, quando ficou com Alice junto com seu pai, Edward e o próprio Jasper.

Aquilo havia sido uma das maiores putarias da sua vida.

Mas logo no dia seguinte quando prometeu no altar que seria fiel a Rosalie, ele parou com isso.

Foi fiel a ela durante os quatro meses mais felizes no casamento, nas últimas semanas estava uma correria no hospital, um médico tinha sofrido um acidente e então Emmett estava pegando plantão atrás de plantão, para compensar já que ainda não tinham encontrado um substituto e sabia que meio que estava deixando Rosalie de lado.

Mas nunca imaginava que por causa disso Rosalie o trairia.

Ficou com tanta raiva quando viu sua esposa sendo fodida por seu primo em um almoço na casa dos pais dela, ele ficou tão puto da vida.

Quem havia dito para ele ir na cozinha foi a irmã de Jasper, Tanya.

A prima de Rosalie que elas se odiavam desde pequena.

E desde daquele dia Emmett a estava traindo com ela.

Tanya era alta como Rosalie e tão bonita como a esposa, seus cabelos eram loiros também só que mais puxados para ruivo e seus olhos verdes. Tinha algumas sardas no rosto.

Era linda e Emmett se excitava com ela.

Mas sempre se sentia vazio e culpado quando acabava.

Mas agora chega.

Ele iria dar um basta nisso.

Não iria mais ficar com Tanya.

Ele precisava se acertar com sua esposa. Ele faria isso.

Hoje mesmo ele não faria mais nada com Tanya.

Terminaria tudo com ela.

Chega de mentiras, isso acabaria agora.

Ele respirou fundo decidido e apertou a companhia. Ouviu passos e então a porta se abriu. Sua boca foi ao chão.

Tanya estava usando apenas uma sandália de saltos agulhas que tinha pelo menos uns 12 centímetros.

E uma coisa que ele não conseguia resistir era a uma mulher assim ainda mais quando ela usava apenas isso.

Ela estava completamente nua.

Seus seios grandes para fora, com seus mamilos eriçados, seu sexo depilado, mostrando aquela tatuagem sexy no osso do seu quadril.

Emmett engoliu em seco o encarando.

Aquele olhar tarado no rosto, mordendo seu lábio.

O membro de Emmett reagiu a visão.

— Oi gostoso — ela disse sensualmente.

Porra, Emmett pensou e sorriu.

— Hey — ele falou deixando ser puxado pelo colarinho da blusa, para dentro do apartamento.

Talvez ele poderia aproveitar uma última vez. E era isso que ele dizia sempre quando estava lá e nunca era a última vez, será que aquela realmente seria?

Sim seria a última vez e depois se reconciliaria com sua esposa... Ou não.

— Você não deveria atender a porta assim... podia não ser eu— ele falou vendo ela ficar de costas e encarando a bunda nua dela, empinada.

— Com medo de alguém me atacar? — ela olhou para ele virando só o rosto e piscou.

Quando eles chegaram ao seu quarto, Emmett não aguentou e a empurrou na cama.

Tanya sorriu e ele atacou seus lábios a beijando sofregamente.

Ele a beijou até ficar sem folego, suas mãos descendo e subindo pela lateral do corpo dela.

Emmett ficou em pé rapidamente e retirou seus calçados, puxando sua blusa.

Tanya se sentou na cama olhando para ele.

— Vamos brincar? — ela perguntou com um olhar divertido.

— De que? — ele perguntou abrindo sua calça e descendo junto com sua cueca, liberando seu membro que já estava duro de tesão.

Seu membro era grande e grosso, a cabeça vermelha bem a mostra fez a boca de Tanya salivar, querendo chupa-lo todo.

Ela sorriu e pegou uma algema de baixo do travesseiro.

Emmett gemeu.

— Deita — Tanya pediu e ele obedeceu deitando no meio da cama. Ao invés de prender na cabeceira, a Tanya prendeu as duas mãos dele no alto da cabeça.

— Agora você é todinho meu — ela disse sentada em cima da barriga dele, deixando a mostra seu sexo aberto.

— Droga Tan, não seja tão malvada comigo — ele pediu com um biquinho.

Ela se inclinou sugando o lóbulo da orelha dele e lambeu do seu pescoço até seu maxilar, arranhou seus dentes no queixo dele.

— Nunca gostoso — ela disse arranhando suas unhas no peito dele.

Ela desceu seus lábios lambendo o pescoço dele, lambeu sua clavícula e até brincou com seus mamilos, sorrindo a cada grunhido que Emmett dava.

Ela desceu por toda a barriga dele encontrando seu membro.

Tanya saiu de cima dele e piscou.

— Sabe de uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer? — ela disse sorrindo.

— O que? Volta para cá... — ele pediu.

Tanya balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto, Emmett soltou um gemido e se mexeu com um pouco de dificuldade, mas ela voltou rapidamente segurando algo.

— Sabe uma coisa que eu amo? — ela falou.

— Tanya... — ele disse sem paciência para conversar.

— Chocolate — ela disse mostrando um prato que estava cheio de calda de chocolate — e sabe outra coisa que eu amo? Pau — ela disse voltando a se sentar na cama com o prato ao seu lado.

Emmett arregalou seus olhos desejo quando ela pegou a colher com a calda e derramou entre suas pernas.

Estava quente a calda, o suficiente para não queima-lo e fazer seu corpo todo se arrepiar quando ela caiu em seu membro que ficou ainda mais duro.

— Então porque não juntar os dois? — ela piscou e abriu sua boca lambendo a calda do membro dele soltando um gemido de prazer.

Ela lambeu todo que tinha derramado, antes de derramar mais e continuar chupando ele, ela o lambia, beijava chupava, brincava com seu prepúcio, descia para suas bolas, chupando elas também, ele investia como dava na boca dela, gemendo cada vez mais de prazer.

— Droga Tanya, senta no meu pau — ele pediu.

Tanya sorriu limpando ele todinho, não deixando nenhum resquício de chocolate no corpo dele, nem na barriga a onde ela tinha derramado também, ela se levantou e colocou o prato no criado mudo, quando ia voltar um telefone tocou.

Ela percebeu que era de Emmett e se abaixou empinando sua bunda para ele pegando o celular.

— É Rose — ela disse.

— Droga, coloca aqui — ele disse se inclinando.

Tanya deslizou o dedo na tela e colocou o telefone na orelha de Emmett que o segurou com o ombro.

— Oi querida — ele disse e Tanya fez uma careta.

Mas ela subiu em cima da cama de novo, acariciando o membro dele.

Emmett olhou para ela balançando a cabeça, mas Tanya pegou uma camisinha rapidamente deslizando no membro dele e se sentando em cima.

Ela gemeu, assim como Emmett.

Tanya começou a cavalgar subindo e descendo.

— _Emmett porque você está ofegante_? — ele ouviu a voz da esposa dizer.

— Eeeu... não...eu corri até a Ala A do hospital para salvar um paciente — ele mentiu rapidamente contendo um gemido, enquanto mordia seu lábio para Tanya.

— Ahhh... sim — Rosalie disse, mas saiu mais como um gemido, só que Emmett nem percebeu perdido no seu próprio prazer.

— Você vai demorar? — ela perguntou.

— Sim... eu preciso desligar.

— Eu tamb... bem — ela disse e se despediram desligando.

— Droga, me solta Tanya — ele pediu, Tanya sorriu e o soltou.

Ele se virou na cama bruscamente e segurou o corpo dela com força, sua boca cobriu um seio mordendo e chupando um mamilo com força, enquanto ele bombeava seu membro para dentro dela sem parar.

— Assim que você gosta não vadia? — ele disse estalando sua mão no quadril dela.

— Ahh, sim Emmett, mais forte — ela pediu chupando os lábios dele, rebolando sem parar.

Emmett ergueu uma perna dela e foi mais fundo, eles se beijaram com luxuria, Tanya gemeu alto seu corpo todo se contorcendo enquanto ela gozava com força.

Ele deu ainda mais algumas investidas fortes antes de tirar seu membro de dentro dela, tirando a camisinha e gozando em sua barriga.

Ele deitou ao lado dela, depois de pegar um pano para ela se limpar.

— Você veio aqui para acabar com nosso caso não é? — ela perguntou.

Emmett a olhou.

— Sim — ele admitiu — Como descobriu?

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Sempre quando acabamos de transar você fica com essa cara de culpado, parecendo um cachorrinho sem dono. Você sabe que odeio Rosalie, ela me traiu da pior forma possível e você sabe muito bem que fico com você apenas para me vingar dela.

Emmett assentiu.

— Eu já tive minha vingança Emmett, se quiser, podemos acabar aqui desse jeito, além do mais eu conheci um cara e talvez as coisas fique realmente sérias entre a gente — ela disse.

Emmett sorriu para ela aliviado.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela suavemente, mas sem nenhum contexto romântico.

Desceu contornado seus lábios, seu pescoço, até chegar em um seio dela, ele rodeou seu mamilo e o puxou, lambendo seu pescoço.

— Vamos acabar com isso, mas acho que merecemos uma despedida não? — ele disse.

— Com certeza — Tanya riu e subiu em cima dele novamente — Além do mais se não der certo podemos sempre nos encontrar.

Emmett concordou ficando em cima dela e começando de novo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores... eu sei, esse capitulo não ficou nada bom, mas eu realmente não me senti em sintonia com esse casal para escrever melhor... sei lá...

Mas espero que tenham gostado, um pouquinho pelo menos e que queiram mais capis da fic, prometo me redimir no próximo.  
Então votem, só para deixar claro, na votação tinha o trio Edward/ Emmett/ Esme, a Esme não seria mãe deles ok? Uma madrasta, noiva ou namorada do Carlisle, se ainda quiserem votar no trio, ainda deixei a sugestão

1\. Edward/ Emmett/ Esme

2\. Bella / Phil

3\. Rosalie/ Emmett

4\. Carlisle/ Nessie

Garanto que me redimo no próximo, comentem e votem ok?

Ahh para quem ainda não deu uma passadinha na minha nova fic, dêem uma olhadinha nela do meu perfil, aqui no tem Uma P. do C. de Momentos e Vida Desconhecida, espero vocês lá

Beijinhos e nos vemos no próximo,  
lalac


	6. Sanduíche com a namorada do papai

Resultado da Votação:

1\. Edward/ Emmett/ Esme – 11 votos

2\. Bella / Phil – 2 votos

3\. Rosalie/ Emmett – 10 votos

4\. Carlisle/ Nessie – 7 votos

* * *

— Porra mano, a gente vai para o inferno — um Edward de 20 anos disse olhando pela janela.

— Caralho, Ed, nem me lembre, mas ela é tão gostosa — um Emmett de 18 falou.

Eles suspiraram.

— Meu pau tá tão duro e desde que cheguei não como ninguém — Edward falou apertando seu membro por cima da bermuda.

Era férias de verão e já tinha três semanas que ele havia chegado da universidade, a onde estava cursando direito. Emmett iria começar logo no próximo a fazer medicina.

— Nem me fala, mano, minha peguete passando as férias lá no Havaí — ele disse.

Ambos estavam observando a nova namorada do pai deles pela janela.

A mulher era muito gostosa.

Tinha a idade do pai, mas parecia 20 anos mais jovem.

Tinha cabelos longos encaracolados cor de mel e olhos doces e amáveis, quem viam pensava que a mulher era recatada e de família.

Mas na verdade era uma pervertida, cheia de segundas intenções, ainda mais quando conheceu seus futuros enteados.

Ela estava morando com Carlisle e sempre provocava Emmett, agora com Edward ali ela resolveu atacar.

Emmett e Edward Cullen, ambos era tão maravilhosos como o seu futuro marido e Esme adorava provoca-los e se fazer de desentendida.

Agora mesmo, sabia que eles estavam a observado pela janela enquanto ela cuidava do jardim.

Ela se abaixou e empinou sua bunda, fazendo o vestido subir e mostrar sua calcinha vermelha toda enfiada na bunda, sorriu maliciosa, fingindo arrumar algumas flores.

Ela esperou um momento e se arrumou, disfarçou um pouco e olhou para a janela, vendo que eles não estavam mais lá.

Franziu seu cenho com um biquinho.

A onde eles foram?

...

— Droga Emmett, olha que bundinha, nessa eu me enfiava sem dó — Edward disse.

— Porra mano, nunca fiz anal na vida, seria uma honra começar com uma bunda dessa.

— Porra preciso bater uma, vou assistir um pornô quer vim? — ele perguntou.

— Faz tempo que não bato uma com você desde dos meus 16 anos — ele disse.

Edward sorriu para o irmão.

— Velhos tempos e lembrem-se, mantenha seu pau longe de mim.

— Com certeza mano — Emmett concordou.

E eles foram para o quarto.

Edward pegou um dos seus filmes pornôs preferidos e colocou no DVD, sentando na cama.

Emmett se sentou na cadeira que tinha ali, puxando sua bermuda para baixo.

Edward fez o mesmo, começando a acariciar vendo os seios da atriz do filme.

Ambos nem olhavam um para o outro concentrado no filme e viajando em pensamentos.

Eles gelaram quando ouviram uma voz conhecida.

— Tsk, tsk, tsk, que coisa feia, que meus filhinhos estão fazendo — Esme disse da porta encarando olhando de um para o outro.

— Esme, nós... — Edward começou sem saber o que falar.

— Isso é muito errado vocês entendem? — ela falou fechando a porta e encontrando no quarto.

— Esme, eu... — Emmett tentou dizer.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Vocês têm a mim, a total disposição e preferem assistir um filme pornô de quinta e usar a mão, estou decepcionada — ela disse com um biquinho.

Edward e Emmett se olharam boquiabertos.

— Me digam... vocês são virgens? — ela perguntou olhando para eles.

Eles não conseguiram dizer nada, mas balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

— Que pena... sempre quis desvirginar alguém — ela falou tristemente.

— Eu nunca fiz anal — Emmett disse rapidamente.

Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos brilhando.

— E você Edward?

— Já sim, mas... eu nunca fiquei com uma futura madrasta — ele respondeu.

Esme sorriu.

— A sempre uma primeira vez para tudo não? — ela piscou puxando seu vestido para cima.

A boca de Edward e Emmett se abriram, quando viram ela vestida apenas com um conjunto que combinava, sutiã e calcinha vermelhos de renda.

— Vocês gostam? — ela perguntou passando a mão em cima dos seus seios.

Eles apenas balançaram a cabeça ainda sem dizer nada.

Ela riu.

— E isso vocês querem que eu tire? — ela perguntou deslizando uma alça do sutiã pelo seu ombro.

Eles assentirem.

— Ah não, vocês têm que pedir — ela disse fazendo biquinho.

— Por favor... sim... tire — eles disseram.

— Venham cá — ela chamou os dois com o dedo e eles se levantaram rapidamente parando na frente dela, lado a lado.

Eles eram mais novos, mas eram maiores que ela, mas Esme não se importou ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo rápido em Edward e depois em Emmett.

Ela colocou uma mão sua no peito de cada um e desceu acariciando eles.

Subiu de novo arranhando suas unhas, ouvindo um gemido deles.

Ela ficou de joelho no chão e puxou a bermuda de cada um para baixo.

Ela segurou o membro deles duro e acariciou cada um em sua mão.

— Definitivamente, vocês puxaram seu pai, bom para mim — disse e então, lambeu o membro de Emmett antes de coloca-lo na sua boca e chupa-lo com força, enquanto masturba Edward.

Emm gemeu alto ficando ainda mais excitado, soltou o membro dele e repetiu o mesmo em Edward, colocando o máximo que conseguia em sua boca.

Ela ficou alternando entre os dois, chupando um e masturbando o outro. Ela chupava eles com maestria, beijando e lambendo cada parte, indo até suas bolas e voltando.

— Droga droga droga — Edward disse esfregando seu membro na bochecha dela — Deixa eu foder você? — ele pediu.

— Claro, quero os dois dentro de mim, vocês têm camisinha? — ela perguntou.

— Aqui — Edward disse saindo de perto e foi até a gaveta puxando uma cartela, destacando uma, pegou um tubo de lubrificante também.

Esme sorriu e ficou de pé tirando seu sutiã.

Emmett a agarrou e lambeu um seio dela com desejo, chupando e mordiscando enquanto acariciava o outro.

Edward sentou na cama colocando a camisinha.

— Vem — ele pediu e Esme empurrou Emm gentilmente, tirou sua calcinha e subiu na cama, Edward gemeu vendo seu sexo todo aberto e ela se agachar sentando em seu membro.

Ele gemeu, sentindo ela tão quente e molhada.

Esme beijou seu pescoço e ele apertou sua bunda.

Ela o empurrou fazendo ele ficar deitado e empinou sua bunda para ele.

— Vem Emm, fode minha bundinha — ela pediu manhosa.

Emmett rapidamente pegou o lubrificante e uma camisinha, colocando em seu membro e passou o lubrificante na bunda dela, sem acreditar que iria realizar um dos seus sonhos sexuais.

— Vai alargando ela com seus dedos — Edward falou.

— Pelo jeito alguém é especialista nisso — Esme disse.

Edward piscou.

Emmett fez o que Edward disse e penetrou um dedo em seu buraco depois outro, ele não encontrou muita dificuldade e colocou mais um entrando e saindo com seus dedos.

— Pode colocar — Esme disse e Emmett deslizou com força seu membro na bunda dela.

Eles gemeram.

— Aaahh — Esme gemeu começando a rebolar no membro de Edward, com Emmett entrando e saindo de dentro dela.

— Isso é tão bom — Emmett disse gemendo sem parar.

— AAhh vocês são tão gostoso, mais forte... Emm — ela pediu.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos assim, antes de Esme falar para Emmett sentar na cama, ele sentou e ela deslizou sua bunda no membro dele, ficando de costas para ele, com as pernas abertas para Edward que agora podia ir na velocidade que ele queria, entrando e saindo do sexo dele.

Eles gemeram alto Edward indo cada vez mais forte.

— Droga, não vou conseguir durar muito — Emmett disse arfante seu corpo todo estremecendo.

Esme jogou sua cabeça para trás sentindo seu orgasmo, mais perto.

Edward levou sua mão ao clitóris dela e com apenas uma acariciada Esme gemeu alto e gozou apertando seu membro com sua vagina.

— Gozem nos meus seios, quero o leitinho de vocês nele — esme disse ofegante.

— Caralho — Edward disse saindo de dentro dela e tirando a camisinha.

Ela se ajoelhou no chão e eles ficaram acariciando seus membros até que ambos gozaram, seus jatos de esperma atingiram os seios dela, pescoço e uma parte da bochecha.

Esme sorriu para eles e passou a mão em seu seio pegando um pouco do liquido pegajoso e levou a sua boca chupando seu dedo sensualmente.

— Uma delícia — ela disse — Agora estou toda suja, vocês vão ter que me levar para o banheiro e me limpar todinha.

— Com o maior prazer — Emmett disse piscando e sorrindo maliciosamente.

Edward acompanhou o irmão com um sorriso torto.

Ainda bem que tinham tempo ainda.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores... espero que tenham gostado, não ficou muito do jeito que eu queria porque tive que escrever na correria, eu ia fazer mais detalhado, mas realmente esses dias tão numa correria só. Mas espero que tenha me redimido nem que seja um pouquinho com vocês

Eu vou viajar na próxima semana, mas ainda quero postar um aqui antes, então eu só vou colocar opções dos quais eu já tenho escrito pelo menos uma parte, tudo bem?

1\. Carlisle/ Nessie

2\. Emmett / Rosalie

3\. Bella / Phil

Votem ok? Comentem e me digam o que acharam,

beijinhos e feliz natal!


	7. A ninfeta atrevida

Resultado da Votação:

1\. Carlisle/ Nessie 16 votos  
2\. Rosalie/ Emmett 5 votos  
3\. Bella/ Phil 11 votos

* * *

Carlisle estava bebendo no bar e uma vadia já se oferecia para ele.

Ele estava animado já, a mulher tinha peitos enormes e uma bunda que o estava deixando doido, ela estava vestindo uma saia e uma blusa que deixava seus seios quase soltaram para fora.

O lugar que ele estava era na verdade um clube, onde as pessoas iam e faziam as coisas mais pervertidas, em qualquer lugar.

Havia mulheres nuas dançando, havia um local onde tinha quartos de vidro para casais que gostavam de transarem com gente olhando, mas que não queria ninguém participando.

Havia outros que era aberto, onde poderia haver participação.

O lugar era uma perversão total.

Para quem gostava de ter prazer sem se importar muito como.

Tinha várias camisinhas espalhadas em muitos lugares, assim como lubrificantes.

— Ah vadia meu pau está doido para gozar nesses peitões, você vai querer vai? — ele disse massageando os seios dela por cima da blusa.

— Prefiro seu leitinho na minha boca — ela disse lambendo os lábios.

Carlisle gemeu e olhou para o lado.

Então sua boca se abriu quando ele viu uma pessoa conhecida.

Não só uma pessoa conhecida.

Era a irmã mais nova de Rosalie.

Mas o que ela estava fazendo ali?

Pelo o que Carlisle se lembrava ela tinha um namorado. E era nova demais para estar em um lugar assim.

Mas a garota era uma verdadeira putinha, Carlisle se lembrava disso muito bem.

Ela sempre vestia roupas provocantes, tinha um corpo que muitas mulheres morriam de inveja, era uma verdadeira ninfeta.

Sempre quando havia algo que reunia a família de Emmett e de Rosalie a menina estava lá, o provocando e o deixando doido, com suas palavras de duplo sentindo, com o rebolado do seu quadril.

Carlisle tentava se lembrar que ela era nova demais para ele, mas era difícil, ainda mais da vez que ela o masturbou com o seu pé, debaixo da mesa, com o namorado do lado no dia do jantar de ensaio do casamento do seu filho.

Ele ficou doido por ela desde daquele dia, mas a menina só o provocava e ele nunca viu uma oportunidade.

Até aquele momento.

Ela estava sentada em um sofá e conversava alegremente com um cara que com certeza não era seu namorado, Carlisle se lembrava do menino.

Ela estava parecendo uma ninfetinha, usava uma saia quadriculada xadrez e um top branco que deixava sua barriga do lado de fora.

Realmente Nessie era maravilhosa, nem parecia ter a idade que tinha. Parecia um mulherão, não uma menininha.

Então seus olhos se viraram e ela encontrou os de Carlisle.

Eles se encararam estavam há menos de cinco metros de distância e mesmo o ambiente pouco iluminado sabia que ela o tinha lhe reconhecido.

Nessie se virou e falou algo para o cara e se levantou da mesa se aproximando de Carlisle.

Ela tinha uma altura média para as mulheres, seus cabelos eram longos meio arruivados e seus olhos cor de mel.

— Sai fora vadia — ela disse para a mulher que ainda estava no colo de Carlisle.

— Ele está comigo sua puta sai fora você — ela disse.

— Não estou não — Carlisle falou empurrando a mulher do seu colo que saiu bufando.

— Surpresa encontrar você aqui Carlisle — Nessie disse provocante e se sentou no colo de Carlisle de frente para ele, abriu suas pernas para envolver com cada perna ao redor dele, fazendo o ver que ela estava completamente sem calcinha.

— Caralho, surpresa ver você aqui Nessie, como deixaram você entrar? — ele perguntou suas mãos indo para a bunda dela e apertando.

— Já tenho quase vinte e um aninhos senhor Cullen, já sou uma mulherzinha — ela falou o provocando.

— E seu namorado?

— Mike?

— Ele é um frouxo nunca me fode como eu quero então desde que me tornei maior de idade comecei a frequentar esse clube, é claro que ninguém sabe estou surpresa de encontra-lo aqui.

— Nessie... Você deve ir embora, pode já ser de maior, mas ainda é muito nova e...

— Ah senhor Cullen, nem comece sei muito bem que você me quer. Ou não se lembra daquela vez que você gozou com minha ajuda no jantar de ensaio do casamento do seu filho.

— Você é nova demais para mim Nessie, não podemos fazer isso — ele disse mais sua voz era fraca, ele já estava totalmente envolvido.

— Não velho demais, você já fez sessenta? — ela quis saber, ele negou a cabeça, já tinha passado dos cinquenta, mas não tanto ainda — Ah que pena, sempre quis ser comida por um velhinho tarado que gosta de uma ninfetinha, mas se você não quiser, tenho certeza que posso encontrar outro aqui para me foder e...

— Não vai sua vadia, você vai ser minha hoje Nessie, se o que você quer é ser bem fodida de verdade prepare-se porque hoje eu vou esfolar sua bocetinha.

Ela gemeu rindo maliciosa.

— Sim, Carlisle eu quero isso — ela falou começando a rebolar sensualmente no colo de Carlisle, sentindo seu membro cada vez mais duro de baixo dela.

Ele levou sua mão para frente dela, apertando sua coxa subiu mais chegando a sua virilha podendo sentir seu calor.

Ele esfregou sua mão na entrada excitada dela que gemeu.

Carlisle a puxou com a outra mão pela nuca e beijou a boca dela com força, ele nem acreditava que finalmente ia foder ela.

Ela sempre foi seu maior desejo.

Desde que conheceu a família de Rosalie ele sonhava em comer sua irmãzinha, que só tinha cara de santinha.

Nessie era um verdadeiro demônio que veio para atenta-lo.

Sempre provocando, roçando seu corpo no dele, falando palavras de duplo sentindo e se fazendo de ingênua.

Ela o deixava doido. Carlisle ficava com várias mulheres tentando esquece-la e até quando ficou com Rosalie, ele pensava em Nessie, na irmã mais nova de sua nora.

Ela nunca saia de sua cabeça e quando ela o apalpou debaixo da mesa no jantar de ensaio do seu filho, ele foi à loucura e gozou com todos ali, sem ninguém perceberem.

Apesar de Edward ter lhe dado um sorriso malicioso.

— Vamos sair daqui? Quero privacidade com você? — ele disse sensualmente lambendo a curca do pescoço dela abaixo da orelha.

— Vamos — ela disse se levantando.

Carlisle ficou de pé também e pegou em sua mão.

A mão de Nessie era pequena, macia e quente enquanto a dele era grande e com a pele grossa da palma.

Ele nem se lembrava da última vez que havia andado de mãos dadas com uma mulher, mas não se importou de segurar a mão dela, ela era tão altiva e sexy.

Ele quis bater em todos os homens que se viraram para olhar para ela.

Quando finalmente eles estavam do lado de fora, Carlisle a puxou em direção ao seu carro.

Ele a imprensou nele quando chegou, sua mão erguendo a saia dela e apertando sua bunda, sua boca beijando a dela bruscamente.

Sua língua pequena e atrevida, ela chupou com seu lábio e ele começou a esfregar seu membro dentro de suas calças ainda nela.

— Ah que delicia — ouviram uma voz gritar e um carro passou gritando.

Carlisle quebrou o beijo a contragosto.

Não que se importasse de ter gente olhando, mas ele não queria ser preso por atentado ao pudor.

— Vamos — ele disse puxando a porta dela que entrou no banco de passageiro, ele deu a volta entrando no banco do motorista e saiu com o carro rapidamente dali.

Ele colocou sua mão na coxa de Nessie apertando suavemente, ela sorriu maliciosa e pegou a mão dele, abrindo suas pernas e subiu mais ela, até chegar a sua entrada molhada.

— Sente Carlisle, eu nunca tive tão molhada assim, minha boceta quer tanto esse pau gostoso dentro dela — ela disse.

— Puta merda sua putinha, adora me provocar né? — ele disse penetrando um dedo dentro dela.

O tirou e o levou até sua boca o chupando, ela gemeu.

— Uma delícia não vejo a hora de provar direto da fonte e se comporte, antes que eu bata o carro — ele falou.

E ela mordeu seu lábio, batendo seus cílios inocentemente.

Finalmente Carlisle chegou a sua casa e Nessie não se atentou a olhar a decoração ou como era a casa.

Tudo que ela queria era ele.

Ele fechou a porta com força e a agarrou beijando ela, Nessie agarrou seu pescoço e entrelaçou sua perna ao redor dele.

Carlisle a segurou em sua bunda e a levou para seu quarto.

Ele a jogou na cama, caindo por cima dela, as mãos dela desabotoando sua blusa, ele a ajudou a tirar ficando com seu peito de fora.

— Para um velhinho tarado você tem um tórax muito sexy — ela sussurrou lambendo seu pescoço.

— Eu vou mostrar quem é o velhinho quando você tiver toda assada de tanto que vou meter em você — ele falou.

Ela gemeu o puxando de volta para seus lábios.

Ele puxou o top que ela usava liberando seus seios com mamilos rosados.

Ele desceu seus lábios beijando seu pescoço, chupou e lambeu os seios dela com força, mordiscando seus mamilos fazendo-a gemer.

Ele se demorou um pouco ali, apreciando seus seios antes de descer sua boca, lambendo seu estomago liso.

Ele puxou a saia dela para cima e olhou seu sexo, ela era pequena sem nenhum pelo.

Carlisle gemeu quando o viu e abriu as pernas dela, lambendo sua entrada.

Ele a chupou com desejo, lambendo sua entrada completamente e com força, ele separou seus grandes lábios penetrando sua língua dentro dela, fazendo ela puxar seus cabelos e rebolar em sua boca.

Ele tirou sua boca dali, apenas para colocar seus dedos dentro dela, mas a levou ao clitóris dela lambendo ele levemente.

Nessie gemeu alto e gozou seu corpo todo se arqueando e tremendo.

— Uma delícia essa bocetinha — ele disse a lambendo mais ai.

Nessie ofegante o puxou e beijou a boca dele lambendo seus lábios.

— Quer ver se você é tão bom com esse pau quanto é com a boca — ela disse, apertando a ereção dele em cima da calça.

— Pode acreditar que sou melhor sua ninfa— ele disse.

— Vamos ver então — ela disse agachando no corpo dele, abrindo sua calça e puxando ela para baixo.

Ele estava sem cueca e Nessie mordeu seu lábio quando a ereção dele pulou para fora.

Ele era grande e grosso, ela o segurou em sua mão, e o acariciou.

Carlisle gemeu alto.

— Por mais que eu queira essa boquinha nele, agora eu preciso mesmo é sentir sua boceta ao redor dele — ele falou a puxando e ficando por cima dela, ele deslizou com facilidade para dentro dela, seu membro parecendo se encaixar ali perfeitamente.

— Ah porra, porra, isso é tão bom — Nessie disse arranhando as costas dele e beijando sua boca.

— Que bocetinha gostosa, que delicia — ele disse investindo para dentro dela, bombeando seu membro.

— Ah isso — ela falou ele estocando com força, ela começou a rebolar seu quadril, arranhando suas costas, desceu sua mão apertando a bunda dele.

— Puta que pariu, eu não vou durar muito assim — ele disse sentindo a boceta dela aperta-lo.

— Ah não, não queremos isso, não é? — ela falou parando de rebolar — Senão você vai ter que tomar um remedinho — ela o provocou.

Ele deu uma mordida em seu seio.

— Vou te mostrar o remédio que preciso — ele disse saindo de dentro dela com força e voltou com mais força ainda, seus corpos causando um barulho excitante ao se chocar.

Nessie voltou a rebolar e pediu para ele ir com mais força.

Ela gozou primeiro que ele, que a acompanhou pouco tempo depois.

Ele deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do dela.

— Porra caralho, esqueci a camisinha — ele disse.

— Não se preocupe eu tomo vacina — ela disse precavida — E não tenho nenhuma doença.

— Eu também não — falou, se lembrando que havia feito exames há apenas uma semana.

Nessie sorriu e apoiou seus braços no peito dele.

— Agora que tal, deixar eu mostrar como sou boa com a boca como sou com a boceta? — falou.

Carlisle gemeu.

— A vontade — ele disse relaxado colocando seus braços atrás da cabeça.

Nessie piscou e deslizou seus lábios pelo corpo dele.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Então, só vai ter capitulo nessa fic, agora quando eu chegar de viagem, porque ela é de votação, e não tem como eu programar o capitulo para postar quando estiver viajando.  
Espero que tenham gostado do Carlisle e da Nessie, originalmente ia ser a Esme, mas mudei.  
Vou tentar escrever capis durante a viagem, mas não prometo...  
Vocês gostaria de ler alguma cena gay? Surgiu a ideia de escrever uma com Alice/ Bella/Jasper/ Edward, mas só se quiserem... vou ver se coloco em votação depois  
Mas para o próximo, vou deixar para vocês essas opções:

1\. Bella/Phil  
2\. Rosalie/ Emmett  
3\. Alice/ Jasper/ Emmett/ Edward/ Carlisle  
4\. Bella/ Dimitre/ Felix e separado, mas no mesmo capítulo Edward/ Jane/ Heidei

Feliz Ano Novo para vocês amores! Que 2016 seja repleto de amor, saúde e alegrias...  
beijos,  
lalac


	8. Dupla traição no aniversário

Resultado da votação

1\. Bella/Phil – 5 votos

2\. Rosalie/ Emmett – 3 votos  
3\. Alice/ Jasper/ Emmett/ Edward/ Carlisle – 12 votos  
4\. Bella/ Dimitre/ Felix e separado, mas no mesmo capítulo Edward/ Jane/ Heidei - 13 votos

Leiam as notas lá embaixo, é importante

* * *

— Droga Angela porque me trouxe aqui? — Bella disse quando elas entraram na boate.

— Relaxa Bella é seu aniversário — sua amiga disse sorrindo.

Bella bufou.

— Sim, mas Edward não vai gostar quando saber que estou aqui — falou.

Angela rolou os olhos. Elas eram amigas desde do colegial, e a garota alta meia oriental nunca tinha visto Bella tão ligadona em um cara antes.

— E você acha mesmo que o irmão dele não vai leva-lo a um lugar assim? — Ela disse.

Bella ficou calada.

— Relaxa e curta a noite.

Bella suspirou.

Era seu aniversário de 28 anos, tinha três meses que ela e Edward estavam juntos.

Estava tudo indo muito bem na relação deles, Bella já estava quase se mudando para o apartamento dele, porque vivia mais lá do que na sua casa.

Eles eram tão explosivos juntos e ao mesmo tempo um completava o outro com perfeição.

Eles amavam se provocar e soltar piadinhas, eles se amavam direto fazendo sexo praticamente todos os dias.

Bella sabia que o amava, ela o amava tanto, sentia que ele também tinha sentimentos por ela, mas nenhum ainda havia dito as três palavrinhas, apesar de Edward as vezes chama-la de amor.

No começo do mês eles haviam descoberto que faziam aniversário no mesmo dia, acharam graça da coincidência e mesmo eles querendo saírem e comemorarem só os dois, seus amigos não deixaram porque ambos já haviam prometido sair com eles.

Então decidiram cada um sair com seus amigos, mas teriam o final de semana inteiro para comemorar só os dois.

Bella era agradecida pelo trabalho deles serem bem flexíveis. Ela trabalhava como revisora de texto em uma revista de moda, ela podia fazer o trabalho em casa mesmo e era rara as vezes que precisava ir a empresa para alguma reunião.

Já Edward na verdade era um faz nada, ele vivia de investimentos na bolsa e em títulos que fez quando herdou uma boa quantia de dinheiro da sua avó quando ela morreu, mesmo ainda tendo que dividir com Emmett ainda ficou com um bom dinheiro e ele havia triplicado durante os anos.

Era claro que ele tomava cuidado para ele nunca diminuir economizava e as vezes quando estava cansado de ficar sem fazer nada ele fazia bicos, arrumava trabalho como professor de piano, havia se arriscado e deu durante dois anos aula de espanhol em uma escola, mas foi demitido quando o pegaram transando com uma aluna na aula. Ele já havia viajado boa parte do mundo e esperava agora que Bella fosse com ele para s lugares que faltava.

— Bella — vozes gritaram animada e ela foi saudada por um grupo de mulheres, suas amigas e colegas.

Estava Alice, Rose, Jessica, Lauren e Nessie.

Ela conhecia Nessie mais de vista quando a via visitar Rosalie, não tinha nada contra a menina apesar dela ser nova ainda e era bem bonita.

Bella só não gostou muito da presença de Lauren, que tirou a virgindade lésbica de Bella e sempre ela ficava atrás dela, que não quis nada mais depois.

Mesmo assim Bella cumprimentou cada uma delas animada.

O ambiente estava repleto de mulheres e homens de vários tipos vestidos com uma boxer preta uma gravata borboleta, apenas isso.

Jessica já parecia bem animada com um loiro e ele trouxe uma rodada de vodca para elas.

Bella decidiu então se divertir a final de contas.

Ela bebeu e dançou com suas amigas, rindo quando elas provocavam os garçons.

— Agora a surpresa da noite — Alice disse animada tirando de dentro da sua bolsa uma venda.

— O que vocês estão aprontando? — Bella perguntou sentindo um friozinho na barriga quando colocaram a venda em seus olhos.

Elas cochichavam e riam a levando para algum lugar.

Ela foi empurrada e caiu sentada em uma poltrona, elas tiraram a venda do rosto de Bella.

— Olha não nos culpe, já tínhamos pago esse show para você e não tinha reembolso— Angela disse rapidamente — E não vai ser traição, basta ver a dança, mas é claro que se quiser algo mais...

— Aproveite boba — Alice gritou saindo da sala e puxando as meninas que riram.

Bella respirou fundo olhando ao redor, a sala era escura o que iluminava era jogos de luzes, mas ela percebeu uma cama grande a poltrona que estava sentada e dois mastros prateados que iam do chão ao teto.

Tudo ficou escuro e uma música excitante começou a tocar, quando o jogo de luz começou a piscar Bella viu dois homens altamente gostosos em sua frente cada um atrás de um mastro.

Ambos eram altos, um loiro e outro moreno. Tinham tatuagens e um tanquinho de dar inveja em qualquer lavadora de roupas.

Eles começaram a dançar e rebolar subindo e descendo naquele mastro, passando a mão no volume da cueca deles.

Bella ficou em choque olhando eles dançarem, seu corpo reagindo a visão.

Ela não queria.

Ela não podia.

Droga.

Eles se aproximaram dela e a puxaram, ela se levantou e um foi para trás dela e outro para frente.

Ela sentiu sua calcinha molhar.

Eles a enconcharam e Bella gemeu.

Tentou se lembrar de algo, criar forças para resistir mais a tentação era de mais ela não conseguia.

O álcool em seu organismo sempre a deixava bêbada e sempre que ficava assim, ficava com tesão descontrolado.

Sentiu um membro duro se esfregando em sua bunda, mãos forte em sua cintura, outro membro roçando em sua barriga, eles se esfregavam nela.

Uma mão afastou seu cabelo do seu pescoço e seu corpo todo se arrepiou quando começou a sentir mordidas em seu pescoço.

— Por favor não deixem marcas — ela disse baixinho, sem conseguir resistir.

— O que você quiser linda somos seus escravos, eu sou Dimitri e ele Felix — o loiro que estava em sua frente disse rapidamente.

— Então o que estão esperando para tiraram minha roupa e me foderem com força? — ela disse.

Ambos suspiraram.

O moreno puxou sua blusa para cima e Bella a tirou sentindo seus mamilos duro de excitação. Ela estava sem sutiã. Uma mão grande agarrou seu seio e o apertou, o massageando e puxando com força seu mamilo.

Dimitre na sua frente desceu suas mãos e puxou a saia dela para baixo, ele tirou os saltos dela no caminho, deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha pequena fio dental vermelha.

— Que gostosa — Felix disse apertando sua bunda.

Dimitre subiu de novo seu corpo lambendo da sua barriga até a sua garganta.

— Diz para gente, linda — ele falou — Você quer selvagem ou lento e gostoso?

— Quer que a gente chupe essa bocetinha melada ou foda sua bunda forte e duro?

— O que você quer? — eles diziam sensualmente a provocando, acariciando as zonas erógenas do corpo dela que conseguiam alcançar.

Bella estava cada vez mais excitada e sentia sua calcinha ensopada, seu sexo pulsava de prazer.

— Eu quero que vocês chupem minha boceta com força, quero que fodam minha bunda devagarzinho e bem gostosinho, na minha boceta pode meter com força, quero chupar o pau de vocês e ser preenchida pelos dois — ela disse.

— Ah essa é das minhas — Felix falou saindo de trás dela e Dimitre a empurrou fazendo ela sentar na cama.

Bella olhou para eles e Felix não perdeu tempo em puxar sua cueca para baixo, seu membro saltou para fora duro com a cabeça vermelha brilhando.

Ele subiu na cama e se posicionou perto dela.

— Pode chupar com gosto querida fazemos exames todo mês, mas sempre fodemos com camisinha.

Bella assentiu e não perdeu tempo em segurar seu membro e massageá-lo colocando em sua boca. Ele era menor e mais fino que Edward e Bella conseguiu engoli-lo com facilidade.

Bella ergueu seu quadril sentindo Dimitre puxar sua calcinha. Ela gemeu chupando Felix enquanto sentia o hálito do loiro na sua virilha.

— Porra — Bella praguejou quando a língua dele a lambeu, ela rebolou e ele a lambeu mais forte encontrando seu clitóris e a acariciando.

Ele chupou sua entrada abrindo mais as pernas dela e foi descendo até encontrar o buraquinho dela ele o lambeu colocando um dedo dentro dele o alargando.

Félix puxou seu membro da boca dela e se sentou na cama.

Dimitre a fez levantar e Bella entendeu que era para ela sentar em cima de Felix quando o viu colocar a camisinha em seu membro.

Ela deslizou no membro dele e ele a fez empinar sua bunda sentiu outro membro sendo esfregado em sua bunda e ela se empinou mais.

Dimitre entrou facilmente dentro dela.

Os movimentos foram rápidos, cheios de prazer, mas não tinha muita conexão.

Bella gozou rápido, não foi um daqueles, mas seu fogo diminuiu um pouco.

Eles saíram de dentro dela e se acariciaram até que gozaram em sua barriga.

Bella sentiu seus olhos enchendo de lagrimas quando a realidade bateu.

Ela já não se sentia tão bêbeda e a nuvem de prazer não existia mais.

O que ela havia feito?

Horas antes... do outro lado da cidade.

— Droga Emmett porque me trouxe aqui? — Edward disse enquanto olhava duas mulheres dançando no palco.

— Relaxa Edward e goze — Jasper falou bebendo uma dose de uísque.

— Porra — Bella vai me matar.

— Você que vai matar ela quando saber para onde elas foram — Emmett comentou.

— Caralho, você sabe?

— Para a porra do club do Aro.

—Puta que pariu não acredito.

— Pois é

— Querem saber de uma coisa, que se foda tudo — ele gritou erguendo seu copo de cachaça.

Emmett e Jasper gritaram erguendo o corpo e viraram tudo de uma vez.

— Agora um showzinho especial para quem é aniversariante da noite.

Emmett gritou animado e fez Edward levantar da cadeira.

Duas meninas vieram até ele e o vendaram.

Edward aceitou ir com elas, mesmo sem saber para onde.

Sentou em uma cadeira e sentiu prenderem seus braços.

— Porra caralho, me soltem — ele disse já arrependido quando viu que estava sozinho e preso. As meninas riram saindo dali.

— Curta o show garanhão — uma delas disseram sumindo.

Edward percebeu que estava em frente a um bolo gigante, uma música começou a tocar e o bolo se abriu saindo de dentro dele uma loira baixa vestida apenas com uma fantasia de enfermeira bem pequena e sexy e ainda uma morena com peitos enormes vestida de mulher maravilha com um decote no umbigo, seus seios saltando para fora e uma calcinha bem pequena.

Elas começaram a dançar para Edward, uma do lado da outra, passando a mão pelo corpo e descendo até o chão.

Elas tiraram a roupa uma por uma e se tocaram se beijando.

A cabeça de baixo de Edward começou a falar mais alto que sua razão e ele gemia de prazer vendo a cena e implorando para que elas parassem com aquilo.

Quando ambas estavam só de fio dental, uma foi para trás de Edward e acariciou seu peito arranhando as unhas nele a outra esfregou sua bunda no membro dele que babava em sua cueca.

Elas arrancaram sua bermuda e acariciaram seu pau.

Uma pegou uma camisinha e sentou nele cavalgando e diminuindo sempre que Edward estava prestes a gozar.

Depois a outra trocou a camisinha e sentou nele com a bunda virada para ele e rebolou em seu pau.

Ela parou também antes que pudesse gozar e ambas começaram a chupa-lo até ele gozar na boca delas.

Ele estava ferrado.

Malditamente ferrado.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Primeiro mil e uma desculpas pela demora para postar aqui. Mas eu estava viajando e só conseguir escrever o capi quando cheguei.

Segundo, me desculpem pelo capi não ter ficado muito detalhado, principalmente na cena do Edward, mas espero que tenham gostado e ficado com um gostinho de quero mais.

Terceiro, eu vou terminar essa fic. Minhas aulas vão começar e vai ser meu ultimo ano na faculdade, tcc, estágio, vai ser uma correria na minha vida e eu quero dedicar o restinho das minhas férias para terminar uma nova fic que comecei a escrever.

Mas eu vou ainda postar uns quatro capítulos que já tenho escrito alguma parte, então agora vocês vão votar por qual querem primeiro ok? Mas vai ter todos os listados abaixo.

Bom, vou despedir no ultimo capi direitinho aí conversamos mais, beijinhos

Votação:

1\. Bella/ Phil

2\. Rosalie/ Emmett

3\. Bella / Edward

4\. Alice/ Emmett/ Jasper/ Edward/ Carlisle


	9. Despedida de Solteiro do Emmett

Resultado:

1\. Bella/ Phil – 7 votos

2\. Rosalie/ Emmett – 0 votos

3\. Bella / Edward – 10 votos

4\. Alice/ Emmett/ Jasper/ Edward/ Carlisle – 11 votos

* * *

— UM BRINDE A MINHA ÚLTIMA NOITE DE SOLTEIRO — Emmett gritou erguendo seu corpo de vodca.

— EEEEEEH — Carlisle, Edward, Jasper gritaram erguendo os copos que tinham na mão.

Depois abaixaram e todos viraram a quinta... ou sexta dose que bebiam.

— Porra podíamos ter ido a uma fodida boate — Edward reclamou.

— Se fizéssemos isso Rose ia cortar meu pau fora — Emm disse com um biquinho.

Jasper riu e então a campainha do apartamento que Emmett morava tocou.

Timing perfeito.

— Bom... eu não prometi nada para minha prima — Ele piscou e foi até a porta.

— Foi daqui que chamaram a polícia? — Uma mulher entrou na sala, ela era baixa mais calçavas botas de couro, de saltos altos e finíssimos, que iam até acima da sua coxa, logo depois ela usava uma sainha de couro também muito curta, um quepe na cabeça, uma blusa de policial que tinha três botões abertos e ia até abaixo dos seus seios que faltavam pular do decote.

— Agora sim porra — Carlisle riu se sentando na cadeira.

— Caralho Jazz, Rose...

— Ela não vai saber de nada

— Minha boca é um tumulo

— Apreciem o show — ela disse fazendo um gesto para Jasper que ligou o som.

Uma música sexy começou a tocar e a mulher começou a dançar.

Ela dançava sensualmente, ficando de costas, rebolando seu quadril e empinando sua bunda para eles, a saia era tão curta que eles podiam ver as curvas das nádegas dela e perceberam que ela estava sem calcinha, já que em um momento ela abriu suas pernas, mostrando seu sexo rapidamente.

Ela tirou a blusa deixando os seus seios descobertos.

— Quem é o noivo? — ela perguntou aos homens que a encaravam de boca aberta. Todos apontaram para Emmett, ela sorriu e foi até ele.

Colocou um pé em sua coxa, e deixou o outro no chão começou a rebolar para ele mostrando que ela não estava usando calcinha, seu sexo completamente depilado.

Ela pegou nas mãos dele e fez ele deslizar elas pelo seu corpo, apertando seus mamilos.

Emmett lambeu seu pescoço e ela sorriu malvada se afastando.

Ela tirou sua saia, pegando o cassetete, ficando apenas com o quepe e as botas.

Ela passou o cassetete pelo seu corpo, brincando com ele, deitou no chão e o esfregou em seu sexo que brilhava de excitação.

Ela levou a sua boca o lambendo como se estivesse chupando um membro, depois esfregou de novo e passou ele pelos lábios de Emmett.

— Como você é o noivo, você merece tratamento especial — ela disse puxando a blusa dele.

Desabotoou sua calça e Emmett a tirou rapidamente ficando só com a cueca.

Ela sentou em seu colo, rebolando em sua ereção que ficava cada vez maior.

Pressionava sua bunda e colocava o rosto dele entre seus seios.

— Porra não aguento mais, chupa meu pau chupa — ele pediu.

— A gente também — Jasper falou se aproximando, ele acariciava seu membro que já estava fora da calça.

Alice sorriu e se ajoelhou no chão, ficando logo cercada por eles.

Quando menos percebeu havia quatro membros em sua frente, cada um mais gostoso que o outro e ela não sabia dizer qual era o maior.

Começou chupando Emmett que gemeu, ela colocou o máximo que conseguiu em sua boca.

E soltou, sua cabeça foi puxada e outro membro surgiu em sua boca, ela o chupou também, com força, antes de ir para outro membro e depois outro.

Enquanto chupava um, ambas suas mãos se ocupavam massageando outro.

Eles eram brutos e não tinham o menor cuidado, empurrando sua cabeça com força, obrigando ela a chupar todo o membro e engasgar.

Alice estava ofegante e babada, seu sexo pulsava de tão excitada que estava.

Ela foi levada para o sofá, Carlisle e Emmett ficaram cada um de um lado, ela alternava sua boca chupando eles, enquanto Edward chupava seus seios e ela punhetava seu membro.

Jasper se agachou no chão, ficando com o rosto entre as penas dela e aproveitou para chupa-la.

Ele lambeu sua entrada, fazendo ela gemer.

— Ahh Jazz — ela gemeu seu nome rebolando em sua boca, brincando com as bolas de Emmett.

Jasper colocou dois dedos dentro, enquanto sua boca ocupava em chupar seu clitóris, não demorou muito e o corpo dela começou a se contorcer e ela soltou um gemido longo gozando na boca dele.

Jasper levou sua excitação, para o buraquinho atraente que tinha logo abaixo, ele o lambeu também deixando bem babado.

— Cadê as camisinhas? — Carlisle perguntou.

— EU sou o noivo, primeiro eu a comer essa gostosa — Emmett disse saindo do sofá, foi até seu quarto apressado e voltou com uma caixa.

Ele pegou uma e sentou no sofá, chamando ela.

Alice se levantou ofegante e sentou em seu colo, deslizando lentamente em seu membro.

Edward se levantou e ficou de pé, fazendo ela chupar seu membro, bruscamente.

Ele segurava nos cabelos dela com força e esfregava seu membro em suas bochechas.

— Posso comer seu cuzinho? — Carlisle perguntou esfregando seu membro na entrada traseira dela enquanto ela subia e descia em Emmett.

— Por favor — ela disse arfante entre estocadas de Emmett.

Carlisle pegou uma camisinha rapidamente e colocou em seu membro, ele voltou para trás dela e colocou seu membro lentamente dentro dela.

Ela viu pelo canto do olho, Jasper se massageando enquanto olhava ela invadida por dois e com um membro em sua boca.

Alice gemeu mais alto olhando para ele, com Emmett e Carlisle dentro dela, enquanto ela chupava Edward.

Carlisle metia com força dentro dela e ela rebolava no membro de Emmett, que mordia seus mamilos e batia em sua bunda.

Ela estava amando aquilo.

Seu sonho sendo realizado.

Mas logo Edward pediu para meter nela também.

Emmett então pediu para comer a bunda dela.

E Alice assentiu, ficando de costas para e sentando no membro dele novamente, só que com sexo aberto para Edward, que tratou logo de ir para dentro dela.

Ficaram assim por uns minutos, antes dela ficar de quatro e eles fizeram uma fila, cada um metia no sexo e na bunda dela, ela chupava eles.

E eles foram se revezando. Metendo com força e batendo em sua bunda que estava vermelha.

Alice só sabia gemer e pedir por mais.

Estava sendo tratada como uma puta.

E pior ainda.

Ela estava amando aquilo.

— Vem, vamos gozar na cara dela — Jasper falou gemendo.

Eles voltaram a posição original e os quatro encheram a cara dela de gozou, que lambeu tudo.

E sorriu.

— Cara vocês tem uns desejos muito estranhos — Emmett disse meio ofegante batendo no braço de Jasper antes de se sentar no sofá.

— Realmente — Carlisle e Edward concordaram.

Jasper sorriu para Alice e para os amigos.

— Nós sabemos, mas... simplesmente é tão excitante ver Alice assim e ela gosta também. Nós sempre quisemos fazer isso e sabíamos que vocês eram os únicos que podíamos confiar.

— Sim — Alice concordou pegando uma toalha que Jasper entregou a ela, que limpou seu rosto.

— Quando precisarem é só chamar — Edward disse indo nu, pegar uma bebida.

— Sim, essa foi a melhor despedida de solteiro do mundo — Emmett falou e piscou — Melhor que isso só se fosse eu e quatro mulheres, seria melhor ainda — ele disse e riu.

Todos acompanharam.

Jasper abraçou a esposa, sorrindo feliz e satisfeito para ela.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, to CHO-CA-DA com esses desejos do Jasper kkkkk  
o que acharam?  
Foi curtinho, mas cheio de emoção né haha  
comentem por favor e votem  
beijos

1\. Bella/ Phil –

2\. Rosalie/ Emmett –

3\. Bella / Edward –


	10. O novo marido da mamãe

Desculpem, postei o capi errado esse é o certo. Beijos.

Resultado da Votação:

1\. Bella/ Phil – 14 votos

2\. Rosalie/ Emmett – 0 votos

3\. Bella / Edward – 12 votos

* * *

— Mamãe — uma Bella de dezessete anos gritou assim que viu a mãe na entrada do aeroporto.

Renée correu para abraça-la.

— Filhinha, como você está grande parece uma mulher já — Renée disse beijando e abraçando a filha apertado.

— Senti saudades — Bella falou sincera.

— Eu também amorzinho.

Elas se separaram e entrelaçaram os braços.

O olhar da mãe desviou e Bella seguiu vendo o homem a sua frente que sorria para elas.

Ele usava um chapéu de basebol na cabeça, usava uma blusa esportiva que marcava seus ombros de atleta e bíceps. Ele era um pouco alto, tinha uma barba curta e olhos pretos instigantes.

Era lindo e Bella já deu seu olhar para ele.

— Bella querida esse é Phil, meu marido — Renée disse e Bella percebeu que estava muito ferrada.

Sua mãe tinha casado há quase um ano, já tinha quase dois anos que elas não se viam.

Bella agora ia aproveitar as férias de verão e ia passar um mês na casa dela.

Ela já tinha visto fotos de Phil pelo computador, mas pessoalmente ele era ainda mais bonito e novo.

— É um prazer Bella — ele disse estendendo a mão.

Ela a ignorou e o abraçou, beijando seu rosto.

— O prazer é todo meu — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de solta-lo.

Bella sabia que era errado, sentir atração pelo marido da sua mãe, seu padrasto.

Mas ela era assim.

Quando via um homem e ficava atraída por ele, ela não cansava enquanto ele não perdesse a cabeça e ficasse com ela.

Bella sabia que era muita sacanagem fazer isso com a própria mãe, mas ela no fundo não conseguiu se importar.

Não quando ele aceitava suas provocações.

E nem quando ele se esfregava nela quando sua mãe não estava vendo.

Já tinha duas semanas que Bella estava ali, o que significava duas semanas sem sexo.

Bella estava para subir pela parede.

O joguinho entre ela e Phil a deixava excitada e frustrada o dia todo.

Ainda mais quando ele pedia para ela chama-lo de papai.

Ela sabia que aquilo era meio doente, mas também nenhum deles sentia uma relação de pai e filha um pelo o outro e ela aceitou aquele jogo.

Sempre o provocando e o chamando de papai sensualmente.

Sua mãe não percebia nada e gostava de como parecia que eles haviam se tornado amigos.

Foi em uma noite que Renée tomou um remédio para dormir que Phil viu a oportunidade perfeita.

Bella estava com um tesão danado aquele dia, então ela deu boa noite cedo para eles e foi para o quarto.

Apressada tirou sua roupa ficando nua e ligou o computador, ela rapidamente colocou em um site de vídeos eróticos e começou a se excitar.

Ela sentou na cama que ficava em frente a porta e o computador ao lado.

Ela abriu suas pernas e imaginou-se no lugar da atriz do filme, recebendo o membro do cara no lugar dela, o chupando.

Seus dedos entravam facilmente no sexo dela e ela estava muito molhada. Bella movimentava um dedo em seu clitóris e apertava seu mamilo, mordendo seu lábio para não gemer alto quando a porta se abriu.

Seu padrasto olhou de boca aberta sua enteada deitada na cama com uma mão no sexo e outro no seio.

Olhou para o lado e viu o computador ligado passando uma cena de sexo.

— Quer dizer que você gosta de se masturbar? — ele disse entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

— Não, eu gosto de um pau de verdade, mas não encontrei nenhum disponível aqui — ela disse atrevidamente.

Ele respirou fundo olhando para ela.

— Você não pediu nenhum ao seu papai aqui, ele pode ajudar — Phil falou.

Bella sorriu.

— Pode papai? Sua filhinha precisa tanto de pau, ela precisa gozar — Bella disse como se aquilo fosse uma coisa inocente.

Phil não se preocupou em fechar a porta ao tirar sua blusa e se aproximar dela.

Ambos sabiam que quando Renée tomava algo para dormir, ela só acordava no dia seguinte.

Bella sentiu um arrepio no seu corpo com isso.

Ele se aproximou lentamente dela a olhando com desejo e cobiça.

Parou ao seu lado e pegou o notebook de suas mãos abaixando a tampa.

— Acho que não precisa mais disso não é? — ele disse arqueando sua sobrancelha para ela.

— Espero que não — Bella disse e se sentou na cama se virando para ele e abrindo mais suas pernas, empinando seu seio.

— Caralho você já tem corpo de mulher, é tão gostosa — ele disse colocando sua mão em cima do seio dela e o apertando.

— Você ainda não me provou para saber se sou gostosa — ela disse.

— Não por isso — ele disse e para a surpresa de Bella a beijou com desejo.

Ela pensou em recusar, ela só queria um sexo gostoso, mas ele beijava tão bem que ela esqueceu tudo e se entregou ao momento.

Quando ela estava quase sem ar ele quebrou o beijo e deslizou sua boca pelo pescoço beijando e chupando sua pele, o vão de seus seios, brincou com seus mamilos e não parou de descer.

Bella gemeu alto quando a boca de Phil tomou seu sexo, beijando e chupando sua virilha, sua entrada vermelha, cada parte dela.

Ela rebolou com força em sua boca, gemendo, sentindo prazer em cada parte do seu corpo.

Phil encontrou seu clitóris, e o apertou suavemente, ele brincou com seus grandes lábios e sentiu o corpo dela se contorceu, sabia que ela estava perto e penetrou dois dedos dentro dela que se entregou e deixou seu ápice do prazer chegar.

Ela gozou e ele a chupou ainda voltando a beijar seu corpo subindo.

Bella o puxou pelo pescoço com força e beijou sua boca fazendo com sua língua os movimentos que ele havia feito dentro dela.

Ela mordeu seu lábio e acariciou seu peito.

— Agora quero seu leitinho — ela sussurrou manhosa se virando na cama.

Phil ergueu seu quadril e tirou sua bermuda.

Seu membro saltou para fora e Bella o apreciou.

Ele não era muito grande, mas também não era pequeno e bem grosso.

Bella o tratou de colocá-lo em sua boca e chupa-lo. Ela lambeu e chupou com força ouvindo os gemidos dele. Phil segurou seus cabelos e começou a investir seu membro para dentro da boca dela.

Mas antes que ele pudesse gozar, ele a soltou e a puxou.

— Vamos deixar seu leitinho para mais tarde, agora quero sentir essa bocetinha no meu pau.

— O que o senhor quiser, papito — ela disse e Phil grunhiu apertando a bunda dela com força.

Ele esticou a mão e procurou sua bermuda no chão, Bella o ajudou e ela o viu pegar um preservativo.

Ela pegou a embalagem e a rasgou com cuidado, colocando nele.

Phil a virou e ficou por cima dela, ele deslizou para dentro dela, fazendo ambos gemerem.

Os movimentos foram rápido e fortes, ele investia para dentro dela sem a menor preocupação, seus corpos se chocavam com força e Bella gemia, a boca dele chupava seu mamilo ou beijava sua boca.

Ele empurrou as pernas dela para cima, encostando seus joelhos nos seios dela e investiu com força, sentindo ela ainda mais apertada, conseguiu ir ainda mais fundo.

— Droga, droga — Bella gemeu sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar.

Ela gozou com ele acariciando seu clitóris e ele se movimentou mais algumas vezes, antes de também gemer alto e gozar.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e tirou a camisinha, indo até o banheiro que tinha no quarto dela e jogando no lixo.

Voltou poucos minutos depois encontrando ela na mesma posição.

— Satisfeita? — ele perguntou.

— Nem perto disso — ela falou sorrindo.

— Olha eu... — ele começou.

— Nem comece, não se sinta culpado disso ok? Eu sei que oficialmente somos padrasto e enteada, mas eu não o sinto assim. Estou sendo uma traíra com minha mãe, mas... não consigo resistir, não é como se eu fosse querer que você largasse tudo e ficasse comigo. Longe disso. Só quero me divertir nessas férias.

— Ótimo, você é bem madura para sua idade — ele disse.

— Você não viu nada, papito — ela piscou e o puxou para cama novamente.

Phil foi de bom grado, agradecendo por ainda ter duas semanas pela frente com sua maravilho enteada.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Primeiro de tudo quero pedir perdão. Sei que algumas pessoas devem ter se decepcionado com o capi, porque nem eu gostei muito dele. Eu queria botar mais joguinhos entre os dois sabe, eles se provocando chamando de pai e filha, mas fiquei com receio de não gostarem e como eu também não tive muito tempo, o capitulo não ficou muito elaborado.

Mas espero que tenham gostado, nem que seja um pouquinho, prometo os dois últimos bem melhores tudo bem?

Agora vou tentar influenciar o voto de vocês. Só falta dois capitulo um com a Rose e o Emm e o outro Bellward. O que vocês acham de deixar Bellaward por ultimo, para fechar com chave de ouro? Vocês que decidem por isso ainda tem a opção aí...

1\. Rosalie/ Emmett

2\. Bella/ Edward

Bom acho que é isso, beijos

lalac


	11. Sexo de Reconciliação

Resultado da Votação:

1\. Rosalie/ Emmett -20 votos

2\. Bella/ Edward - 2 votos

* * *

Ele entrou em casa tentando ser silencioso.

Seus passos eram baixos e lentos.

Subiu as escadas devagar pulando o quarto degrau que sempre rangia.

Ele já sabia disso.

No seu quarto viu a forma da sua esposa dormindo na cama, ela estava deitada de costas para ele, de lado, o lençol cobrindo todo seu corpo.

Ele sentiu seu coração se apertar.

Ele a amava tanto, não sabia o que faria sem ela.

Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, escovando seus dentes, vestiu uma boxer branca apenas e foi para sua cama, deitando com cuidado ao lado da esposa para não acorda-la.

Assim que ele desligou o abajur, ele sentiu o corpo de sua mulher se mexer e ela o abraçou.

— A onde você estava? — ela perguntou sua voz soando bem desperta, ele encarou a escuridão do quarto.

— Trabalhando, desculpe — ele mentiu mais uma vez, cansado.

Cansado de tantas mentiras.

Ela bufou.

— Você está mentindo para mim — ela disse se sentando na cama ligando a luz da sua abajur.

Ele olhou nos olhos azuis de sua esposa.

— Rose...

— Eu liguei no hospital atrás de você Emmett, eles disseram que seu turno acabou a seis da tarde hoje. Vou repetir só mais essa vez. A. onde. Você. Estava? — ela disse pausadamente.

Ele respirou fundo.

Não aguentava mais aquilo.

Ele a amava, não queria perde-la, mas não conseguiria ficar assim também.

Mentindo.

A traindo.

— Eu vi você transando com Jasper mês passado — ele admitiu a olhando profundamente.

A boca de Rosalie se abriu.

— Porque não me contou? — ela perguntou.

— O que você queria que eu contasse? Que eu vi minha mulher me traindo com o primo dela e não fiz nada, apenas fiquei escondido vendo ela fazer aquilo.

— Emmett, me desculpa eu...

— Eu te traí — ele a interrompeu — Eu estou tendo um caso desde daquele dia — falou.

O sangue dela ferveu.

— Por isso você não me procura mais? Quem é a vadia? — ela perguntou com raiva.

— Tanya sua prima, ela que me levou até vocês, disse que precisava me mostrar quem minha mulher era de verdade.

— Aquela puta fodida, não acredito que você me traiu justo com ela — Rosalie falou.

— Eu estava com tanta raiva de você, eu pensei que me amasse, que era o único homem em sua vida. Prometemos parar com isso depois do casamento, mas então ela me mostrou vocês e começou a se oferecer para mim, disse que eu tinha que me vingar de você, que não podia deixar você sair impune assim. Eu quis ir até vocês e fazer o maior barraco, quebrar a cara de Jasper, mas ela começou a me seduzir e eu sabia que te deixaria ainda mais puta se eu ficasse com ela, então eu fiquei.

— Você está certo eu estou puta com você Emmett, você sabe que eu a odeio.

— Você não está mais ainda por ter traído você? — ele quis saber.

— Não, eu também te trair, seria hipocrisia minha ficar com com raiva por causa disso, estou chateada, mas eu te entendo — ela falou — Você só está errado em uma coisa — Rosalie falou.

— O que?

— Eu te amo, Emmett Cullen, eu te amo, eu também não quero perder você por isso que tenho aguentado essa distância toda esse mês.

— Você me ama?

— É claro que sim, Emm, se não, não teria casado com você.

— Então porque me traiu? Você sempre fez isso?

— Com Jasper foi a primeira vez — ela admitiu, bom pelo menos havia sido a primeira vez depois que eles se casaram — Mas depois disso você se distanciou de mim e você sabe que eu sempre fui muito fogosa, acabei te traindo outras vezes.

A verdade não era bem aquela, mas nunca que Rosalie contaria que já havia ficado com seu sogro Carlisle e muito menos com Edward, e os dois juntos. Emmett não precisava saber disso e sabia que ele nunca a perdoaria.

— Eu não quero saber com quem ou quantas vezes Rosalie, mas eu te amo eu não quero perder você — ele disse e a abraçou com força.

— Eu também não Emmett — ela disse beijando o pescoço dele — O que faremos?

— Eu não vou mais sair com Tanya, eu nunca quis realmente, eu nem sei porque continuei.

— Eu vou parar também — ela prometeu — Mas só se você me prometer voltar ao que era antes, ao meu lindo e gostoso marido que não conseguia parar de me provocar um minuto, me mandando mensagens eróticas durante o dia, me surpreendendo sempre, me fodendo até o limite, eu sinto falta disso Emm, do que tínhamos por favor...

— Hey linda — ele disse segurando em seu queixo — Eu também sinto, minha ursinha, você é tão gostosa da porra e eu te amo tanto. Fiquei com tanto medo quando vi você com Jasper, tão puto, pensei que eu era suficiente.

— Você é Emm, você é — ela disse — Foi um erro eu ter ficado com Jasper naquela vez, por favor me perdoa. Ele veio atrás de mim, dizendo que Alice andava estranha e sempre inventando algo quando iam transar, eu tinha bebido um pouco já eu sei que isso não é desculpa... e depois disso você parou de me procurar e eu te trair de novo, não com ele mas... não importa com quem... Mas eu te amo e quero parar com isso, quero ser só sua.

— Nós vamos parar — ele disse — Você é minha só minha e eu sou seu, como nunca fui de ninguém — ele disse e então seus lábios se encontraram e eles se beijaram profundamente.

Rosalie o abraçou com força enquanto suas línguas se entrelaçavam, ela mordiscou seu lábio o puxando.

Emmett gemeu agarrando a cintura dela com força, pressionando seu membro semi ereto nela.

Ele desceu seus lábios beijando e chupando com força seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro maravilhoso.

Ah como ele sentia falta de sua mulher.

Ele puxou o lençol do corpo dela e sorriu ao ver que ela vestia uma camisa antiga dele, uma de suas preferida.

— Tão linda com minha camisa — ele disse a olhando profundamente.

— Sou ainda mais linda sem ela — Rose o provocou.

Emmett gemeu.

— Eu sei que sim — ele disse puxando a blusa dela.

Viu que sua mulher estava totalmente nua debaixo dela e gemeu.

Seus seios grandes com os mamilos eriçados, seu sexo totalmente depilado.

Como ele podia ter aguentado ficar sem ela durante tanto tempo?

—Senti tanta falta das minhas meninas — ele disse sua boca descendo pelos seios dela.

Ele agarrou um e massageou com força, sua boca indo para o mamilo do outro e chupando-o e mordiscando.

— Ah Emmett — Rose gemeu arqueando seu corpo para ele.

Emmett desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dela ansioso para encontrar o que ele realmente sentia mais falta.

— Minha bocetinha tão gostosa e tesuda como sempre — ele disse lambendo sua entrada vermelha fazendo sua esposa gemer.

Enfiou dois dedos dentro dela e a chupou. Enquanto investia seus dedos, sua boca brincava em seu clitóris.

Rose gemeu forte, rebolando na boca dele.

— Ahh Emm.. isso... me chupa — ela pedia gemendo, ele enfiando sua língua dentro dela e movimentando — Porra porra — ela disse sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar.

E então antes que pudesse gozar ele se levantou lambendo os lábios.

Ela o olhou com raiva e frustração.

Ele sorriu malicioso e desceu a boxer que tinha vestido.

Seu membro pulando duro para fora, Rose sorriu com aquela visão dos céus.

Seu marido parecia mais gostoso que nunca.

Seus músculos torneados e sarados, sua barriga definida cheia de gominho, aquele V que descia por seu quadril, suas coxas musculosas e pernas, e aquele membro por qual Rose era totalmente apaixonada.

Longo, com a cabeça vermelha e ele brilhava já.

— Se eu não te comer logo vou gozar só em chupar você — ele disse voltando a se deitar por cima dela.

— Ah Emm, porra senti tanta falta de você, do seu pau me arrombando todinha — ela disse — Me fode logo, me pega com força como só você sabe fazer — ela disse excitada.

— Você gosta disso né sua vadia — ele falou dando um tapa com força na coxa dela a virou bruscamente no colchão fazendo ela ficar deitada de barriga para baixo.

Ele segurou os dois braços dela com força, fazendo ela entrelaçar seus pulsos de costas, ele a empurrou mais na cama.

Enquanto roçava seu membro entre as nadegas dela.

— Depois eu vou comer seu cuzinho com força, mas agora putinha tudo que eu quero é foder sua bocetinha com força — ele disse mordendo o ombro dela.

Rose gritou com Emmett abrindo as pernas dela e entrando de uma só vez nela e bem fundo.

Ele saiu e entrou de novo com mais força se possível.

Ela gritou totalmente excitada e perdida no prazer que sentia.

— Isso minha vadia rebola para mim, isso me aperta gostoso que delicia — ele dizia gemendo no ouvido dela mordiscando e chupando seu lóbulo.

Enquanto seu quadril se chocava com força na bunda dela, seu membro estocava com força e ele bombeava sem parar.

— Ah isso Emm, que pau gostoso, senti falta disso, de você, do seu pau, que delicia me fode mais forte Emmett — ela gritou seu corpo todo tremendo e se contorcendo.

Ele a virou de novo, dando outro tapa na bunda dela, pegou seu pé fazendo ela apoia-lo em seu peito e investiu com força para dentro dela, sabendo que assim sempre alcançaria seu ponto G.

Ela gritou descabelada e suada, ofegante e gemendo sem parar.

Ele apertava seus seios com força, suas bocas se beijavam bruscamente com desejo, paixão, saudade, possessividade.

— Grita meu nome, me diz quem é seu nome, quem só consegue fazer isso com você — ele mandou.

— Você, Emmett, só você — ela gritou sem parar sabendo que realmente só ele a fazia ter tantos orgasmos múltiplos assim —Goze também Emm, vem comigo — ela pediu o apertando com seu sexo.

— Ah caralho, eu estou perto baby, quero marcar você com toda minha porra, te sujar todinha, aah — ele gemeu gozando dentro dela, na virilha e uma parte em sua barriga.

Depois ele caiu ao lado dela.

Ficaram deitados lado a lado, ambos respirando com dificuldade.

— Uau... eu sei que dizem que sexo de reconciliação é bom, mas porra...

— Caralho isso foi bom de mais querida — ele disse e a abraçou.

Ela beijou seu peito.

— Eu te amo Emm, me perdoe por ser uma vadia — ela falou realmente arrependida.

Podia ter sido bom, mas tudo que ela realmente queria era só seu marido.

— Eu não me importo que seja uma vadia querida, desde que seja só comigo — ele falou.

—Só com você — ela garantiu e o beijou com força, sentindo algo crescer no meio dele, sorriu satisfeita.

— O que você acha de uma viagem no fim do mês? — ele perguntou, seria o aniversário de casamento de dois anos deles.

— Praia, sol, biquíni e tequila? — ela perguntou — Estou dentro.

Ele sorriu roçando seu membro na entrada dela, novamente, pronto para mim.

— Quero mais algo como sexo na praia, sexo na piscina, sexo na areia, sexo no quarto, sexo na sauna, sexo no elevador — ele disse.

— Na areia de novo não, fiquei toda suja de areia aquela vez — Rose falou gemendo com ele se esfregando e beijando seu pescoço, provavelmente estaria cheia de marcas amanhã, mas não ligava nenhum pouco.

Agora seriam marcas de seu marido e ela tinha muito orgulho delas.

— Bom não importa a onde seja, contanto que seja você — ele falou.

— Só comigo agora baby e só com você — ela prometeu e se beijaram iniciando mais uma vez um bom e velho sexo de reconciliação.

E dessa vez eles sabiam que daria certo.

Não é mesmo?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Haha, oii amores, e aí? O que acharam de Emmett e Rosalie, espero que tenham gostado, o próximo é o ultimo :/

beijo


	12. Acertando as contas de novo

Bella estava encolhida no chão do chuveiro deixando a agua lavar seu corpo. Ela estava com um olhar vago e se preparava para o que sabia que ia acontecer assim que Edward chegasse.

Droga, o que ela tinha feito?

Ela o amava.

Mas sabia que ele nunca a perdoaria por isso.

Ele tinha dito.

Iriam ser exclusivos e ela o havia traído.

Não com um, mais com dois.

Tinha como piorar.

Ela estava se sentindo tão vadia. Ela havia sido vencida por seus desejos e tentações e agora perderia o homem de sua vida.

Porque ele tinha dito, eles seriam exclusivos.

E ela não havia comprido o acordo.

Nem passava pela sua cabeça esconder isso dele, tinha que dizer, não conseguiria ficar com ele sabendo que o havia traído assim.

Ouviu um barulho e sabia que ele tinha chegado.

Era agora.

Agora tudo iria acabar.

Ela não conseguia ser fria o bastante para esconder aquilo dele.

Ela teria que falar.

Obrigando-se a agir ficou de pé e terminou de enxaguar.

Fechou o chuveiro e se enrolou no roupão.

Quando saiu do quarto Edward não estava à vista.

Ela respirou fundo e foi para o closet que já tinha várias roupas suas.

Ela vestiu uma calça de moletom e uma blusa dele. Porque ela teria ao menos aquilo quando ele terminasse com ela.

Bella ficou esperando ele chegar ao quarto, seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido.

Quando ele chegou ela percebeu que ele tinha tomado banho no outro banheiro.

Estava vestido com uma boxer preta e uma blusa branca eles se encararam.

Seus olhares cheios de culpa e arrependimento.

— Precisamos conversar — eles disseram juntos cheios de tensão. Não riram disso.

— Você primeiro — disseram juntos de novo.

Eles se olharam, desconfiados. Seus olhos já diziam tudo.

Era possível?

— Juntos? — Edward sussurrou.

Bella assentiu muda.

— Eu te traí — ambos disseram e se encararam seus olhos se arregalando.

— Com dois — disseram novamente juntos.

Ficaram em silencio se encarando.

Bella não aguentou e começou a rir de nervosismo, olhando para ele.

— Eu não queria, estava bêbada e cheia de tesão, foi mais forte que eu.

— Exatamente e elas me amarraram na cadeira e praticamente me estupraram.

— Você gostou?

— Porra como eu não iria gostar? Que homem não gostaria de ver duas mulheres rebolando na sua cara? Eu me deixei levar...

— É eu também — ela admitiu — Eu me senti tão culpada depois... eu curtir o momento, mas sei lá... só foi prazer, quando acabou eu só conseguia pensar em você, mas com você, não é assim, não é só prazer...

— É algo mais, é diferente — ele completou se aproximando dela.

Ela não aguentou e o abraçou com força.

— O que vamos fazer agora? — perguntou.

— Eu não quero terminar, sei que erramos e quebramos nosso acordo, mas eu... eu não sei viver mais sem você Bella... eu... eu me apaixonei por você. Todo dia quando acordo nesta cama e vejo você deitada ao meu lado eu me sinto o homem mais feliz desse mundo eu quero... Nunca pensei que fosse querer uma mulher assim, mas eu quero, quero tudo com você. Você é tudo que eu sonhei para a minha mulher ideal, você é ela, a mulher dos meus sonhos. Não quero que isso acabe.

— Eu também não quero — ela acariciou seu rosto, sentindo seu coração acelerado — Eu sinto que isso não é uma paixonite, eu te amo Edward, será que vamos nos perdoar por isso?

— Eu acho que uma traição anula a outra não? — ele disse.

Ela assentiu.

— Mas eu não quero fazer isso, se ficarmos bêbados e não estivermos juntos, o tesão sempre parece falar mais alto e...

— Não vamos mais ficar separados Bella — ele prometeu — O que acha de um acordo novo?

— Qual?

— Vamos ficar juntos, mas podemos ficar com outras pessoas...

— Como Alice e Jasper? — ela o interrompeu.

— Não como eles. Sinceramente não me agrada muito assistir você com outro homem, sem eu participar. Se formos ficar assim, eu participaria e você também, mas nada pesado demais, não sei...

— Contato que podemos escolher com que você pode transar e você pode escolher com quem eu vou transar — ela disse.

— Sim, com certeza — ele concordou — E não vamos fazer isso sempre só quando surgir a vontade de... apimentar mais — ele falou — Fugir da rotina.

— Sim, não gosto muito da ideia de outra mulher com você também... a não ser que participe comigo também — ela falou.

Ele assentiu.

— Sim senhora — ele sorriu torto — E nada de beijo na boca, só eu posso beijar sua boca, ela é minha ok?

— Só sua, sempre com camisinha, com outras pessoas.

— Com certeza e não quero nenhum homem gozando em você.

— Nunca mais, só você — ela prometeu.

Edward sorriu e a puxou pela cintura beijando a boca dela com desejo.

Bella retribuiu acariciando seus cabelos.

— Eu te amo Bella, e acho que você deveria vim morar aqui.

— Eu pensei que nunca fosse pedir — ela sorriu feliz.

E o puxou caindo na cama com ele por cima dela.

— Aliás, feliz aniversário — eles disseram juntos e riram outra vez.

Eles decidiram não fazer sexo aquela noite, preferindo ficarem os dois deitados na cama, a tevê ligada enquanto chovia ao lado de fora.

No dia seguinte Edward acordou Bella com beijos e uma bela bandeja de café da manhã.

Bella recompensou tomando seu leitinho bem quente e direto da fonte.

 _Meses depois..._

A música era alta no clube, mas ninguém se importava.

As luzes piscavam sem parar e a mulher morena rebolava até o chão, esfregando sua bunda por toda a perna do homem e subindo lentamente, esfregando ela no volume de sua calça.

Ele a puxou e beijou seu pescoço agarrando sua cintura forte a enconchando.

— Você quer me enlouquecer, não é? — Edward disse a virando de frente para ele e dançando com ela, segurando em sua bunda.

— Sempre — Bella disse mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dele.

— Droga Bella, se não parar eu vou gozar como um maldito adolescente nas calças — ele disse arfante.

— Então porque não vamos logo para um banheiro ou um canto escuro? — ela disse lambendo seu pescoço.

— Caralho seu desejo é uma ordem — ele disse a puxando pela mão e passando pelas pessoas que dançavam animadas.

Edward foi para o banheiro feminino, mas parou ao ver a fila que estava nele, o masculino era muito nojento para ele ficar com ela, então a puxou para trás do palco que o DJ tocava.

— Perfeito — ele disse a imprensando contra ele.

Bella gemeu afundando sua língua na boca dele e o puxando contra si.

As mãos dele a levantaram pela bunda e a imprensaram na parede, seu membro ficou bem instalado entre as pernas dela.

Ele quebrou o beijo ofegante e desceu seus lábios pelo seu pescoço chupando forte e arranhando sua pele com os dentes.

Ele puxou os seios dela pelo decote do vestido e chupou-os e provocou os mamilos.

Bella gemeu esfregando seu quadril em sua ereção.

A boca dele mordeu seu mamilo com força.

— Ai porra — ela disse ofegante.

— Você gosta — ele disse dando um tapa no quadril dela, subindo seu vestido.

— Amo — ela concordou puxando seu cabelo e beijando sua boca com força.

Mordeu seus lábios e encontrou a língua dele com a sua, a acariciando e chupando-a.

Edward segurou em sua cintura e desceu sua mão entre as pernas dela, encontrando o tecido molhado de sua calcinha, ele esfregou dois dedos ali, antes de afastar o pano e mergulha-los na entrada úmida e quente de Bella.

A morena rebolou seu sexo na mão dele, descendo seus lábios pelo maxilar dele, sentindo sua barba.

Beijou e lambeu seu pescoço gemendo.

— Porra Edward, coloca logo seu pau em mim, preciso que me foda — ela implorou arfante.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem — ele disse tirando seus dedos de dentro dela e abaixando o zíper de sua calça.

Como a maioria das vezes quando iam para boate acabavam no banheiro, ou em um canto escuro, Edward já ia sem cueca, para não precisar abaixar suas calças completamente.

Já havia acontecido duas vezes do segurança os terem pego e se ouvissem um barulho era bem mais rápido para Edward se recompor.

Bella desceu sua mão e encontrou a ereção dele e a apertou, ela a acariciou guindo-a para sua entrada. Ela esfregou a glande em sua entrada antes de deixar Edward investir seu membro para dentro dela.

Ele investiu com força indo bem fundo no lugar que ele já conhecia tão bem e nunca enjoava.

Ambos gemeram.

Ele investiu a posição deles, ficando entre Bella e a parede, com ela ainda agarrada a ele.

— Vai rebola, minha gostosa — ele disse.

Bella segurou em seu pescoço com força e começou a subir e descer no membro de Edward, que segurava em suas coxas ajudando os movimentos.

Seus movimentos eram rápidos e brutos, seus corpos se encontravam com força e o barulho de seus gemidos eram abafados pelo barulho alto da música logo atrás deles.

— Eu vou gozar, eu vou gozar, Edward — Bella disse gritando sem se importar com nada, enquanto seu corpo sofria espasmos involuntários.

— Goza baby, aperta meu pau, isso... aah — Edward urrou apertando a coxa dela com força, enterrando sua boca em seu pescoço e chupando sua pele um pouco salgada do suor, mas deliciosa para ele.

Bella deixou seu ápice do prazer acontecer e fechou os olhos com força, até ver estrelas. Seu corpo todo tremia e ela sentia um prazer incrível.

Edward a acompanhou, gozando com força também dentro dela, gemendo seu nome.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, suados e bêbedos de prazer.

Edward se encontrou na parede, ainda dentro de Bella.

Ela encostou sua testa na dele.

— Eu te amo — ela sussurrou.

— Você só diz isso porque eu acabei de te foder atrás de um palco numa boate lotada — ele disse rindo.

Ela sorriu.

— Claro, e porque mais amaria? — ela retrucou sarcástica.

— Bem nesse caso, amo você também — eles se beijaram delicadamente, sem pressa ainda curtindo o efeito pós-coito.

Quando Bella voltou a sentir mais suas pernas, ela saiu de cima dele, sentindo seu membro abandonar seu corpo, deixando a sensação de vazio. Sentiu também liquido dele escorrer por suas pernas.

Ela tirou sua calcinha e limpou suas pernas, enquanto Edward arrumava sua blusa e calça.

— Vamos deixar de presentinho para o DJ — Bella disse colocando em cima de uma das caixas de som que tinha ali.

— Você é incrível — Edward disse e a beijou novamente, depois a puxou para fora daquele lugar.

Precisava tê-la novamente.

Dessa vez na cama dele, na casa deles.

E quem sabe ele finalmente tomasse coragem e comprasse aquele anel que todo dia ele iria ver na joalheria.

Já era tempo não?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oie, tudo bem com vocês?  
Fiquei super desanimada com os poucos comentários que recebi no capitulo anterior. Foram só SETE enquanto o capi teve mais de 500 visualizações, me deixou super desanimada para escrever esse capítulo.  
Então, eu sei que ele não ficou lá essas coisas, mas pelo jeito era hora de acabar mesmo. Talvez eu possa voltar com uma segunda temporada, mas não sei...  
Bom é isso, muuuuuito obrigada por todas que me acompanharam até aqui, fiquei muito feliz por vocês terem gostado das minhas ideias, quem sabe se esse capitulo tiver mais comentários, um dia eu volte com mais, afinal tudo é possível.  
Bem nos vemos por aí...  
beijinhos amores,

Feliz dia das mulhers  
lalac.


End file.
